


Jack's Dark Place

by SpaceMoose



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMoose/pseuds/SpaceMoose
Summary: Jack and Daniel are kidnapped and in for a whole load of both physical and mental pain.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Jack's Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted 04.03.2007  
> Thank you to sashet for the beta read

Jack’s Dark Place

INFIRMARY

Jack could hear the beeping of machines as he started to regain consciousness. He couldn’t seem to get his eyes open; they felt like they had been taped shut.  
He tried to raise his hand to touch his face but his hand wouldn’t follow his silent order. So he tried his eyes again. Still nothing. Jack was getting frustrated. How was he going to tell them that he was awake? 

He felt someone lifting his left arm.

“Hello Colonel. I’m just going to change your IV line. Then we will give you a nice bed bath,” Janet said as she removed the IV line, cleaned the area and inserted a new one. 

O

“Nurse Banks can you give the colonel a bed bath while I go and check on some test results?”

“Yes Doctor” 

Jack heard the curtains being drawn around his bed.

“Ok Colonel lets give you a nice wash. We don’t want you getting sore laying here all sweaty do we? “She said as she moved the blanket from the bottom of the bed revealing Jack’s feet & legs. She placed the flannel into the warm soapy water and started to wash Jack’s feet.

‘OK now’s your chance Jack, move your feet’ Jack concentrated hard to wiggle his toes. Just as she was drying Jack’s left foot she noticed his toes moving.

“Colonel? Are you trying to get me to pay more attention to you?” 

Jack’s toes moved again.

“Dr Frasier, Dr Frasier” Nurse Banks called

Dr Frasier heard Nurse Banks calling and quickly made her way back to Jacks bedside

“What is it Nurse?”

“The Colonel moved his toes Maam”

“Ok, Colonel can you hear me? Wiggle once for yes” Janet waited and then came a wiggle.

“Colonel, you’re awake, can you open your eyes for me?” she kept an eye on his toes and an eye on his face.

Jacks eyes didn’t open but his toes wiggled twice.

“I’ll take that as a no Sir, you just need time to get your strength back. I’m going to do some tests ok?” Janet looked down at Jack’s toes as he gave a wiggle, she smiled and started to carry out the necessary tests. 

She took her pen light from her top pocket and turned it on. 

“OK Colonel, I’m going to shine some light into your eyes” She looked down and Jack wiggled his toes twice. Janet grinned. “Ok I know you don’t like it, but I need to check your pupils” 

She lifted one of his eyelids up and shone the light. Jack felt like the light was burning a hole into the back of his head. He wiggled his toes really fast.

“Doctor” the nurse raised her concern as she noticed Jack’s feet. Janet looked down and quickly turned the light off.

“Sorry Colonel, did that hurt?” Jack wiggled his toes once again.  
“Ok, no more pen light for today. Colonel are you in any pain?”  
Jack wiggled his toes once again

“Ok I will get you something for the pain” Janet patted Jack’s arm and left to get the medication.

After a short time Janet arrived with a filled syringe as promised.

“Colonel, I have your pain med here. I’m going to insert it straight into the IV” As she started to press the plunger down she added “If you are still in pain after this let me know and I will increase the dose” Jack wiggled his feet.

After Jack had fallen asleep Janet rang General Hammond to tell him what had happened.

[FLASH BACK]

Jack could see Daniel struggling with one of the men, while he was fighting off as many as he could but they seemed to come out of nowhere. Suddenly he saw Daniel hit the ground. 

“DANIELLLLL” 

But the next thing he saw was darkness swallowing him up as he was hit from behind. 

As Jack started to come to and was lying on a cold stone floor, his arm draped over his eyes. He rolled onto his side and groaned “crap”. Jack rubbed his face and slowly moved himself over to the wall. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked around to see Daniel sitting up against the opposite wall.

“Daniel? You ok?” 

“Fine Jack, what about you?”

“Nail in the head, but apart from that I’ll live. What the hell happened Daniel? And where the hell are Carter and Teal’c?”

“I don’t know Jack they must have escaped as they aren’t here. As for why we were attacked I haven’t got a clue. 

“Ok. You had a look around?”

“Yes, four stone walls, no windows and a door. No one has come anywhere near us since I woke up. Jack??”

“We will get out of this Danny boy don’t worry”

Jack slowly got up and made his way over to Daniel. He sat beside him and held him close. Jack could feel Daniel shaking. He couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or fear.

Jack heard footsteps and the huge wooden door opened. A tall thin man entered and the door was closed behind him. 

“Helloooo” Jack said giving a false smile 

“I am Elek. I want to know what you are doing here?” the man asked in a husky voice

“Well I’m guessing that you know more than me on that one.”

Elek approached Jack and slapped Jack’s face. Jack went to stand but the man pulled a pain stick from behind his back. Jack looked at it and eased himself back down. 

“OK, what do you want to know?”

“Why did you come to our planet?” He said standing over Jack, pain stick in hand.

“We are peaceful explorers from Earth. We came here to look at the ruins” Daniel butted in.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Jack grunted

Elek raised the pain stick and approached Jack

“Why are you interested in our planet? Are you here to take it over like the others before you?”

“NO! We are peaceful explorers.” Daniel was starting to get worried seeing the pain stick getting closer to Jack. 

“That’s what we do. …EXXXXXSPPPPLORRRREEEE” Jack grinned

Jack screamed out as the man placed the pain stick onto his chest and the light shot out from his mouth.

“STOP! We just go to other worlds, to meet new people learn new things from them and try and make allies against our enemy” Daniel said as he approached Jack.

“What enemy”

“Snake heads” Jack gasped

“The Goa’uld” Daniel added giving a glare aimed towards Jack

“They are not our enemy, they are our GOD.”

“They are evil, snakes in their heads, glowing eyes & bad clichés,” Jack said as he sat up. 

“You lie and will be punished for your insolence” He raised the pain stick again and Jack thrashed on the floor, barely able to control the spasms in his limbs, he felt as though his muscles were on fire. He couldn’t breath, he felt like he was suffocating.  
The darkness engulfed him and he no longer could feel the pain.

INFIRMARY

“Ma’am, you better take a look at the Colonel” Nurse Banks said as she stood in the doorway of Dr Frasiers office. 

“What’s wrong?” Frasier said as she rose from her chair and made he way to Jack’s bedside. Nurse Reynolds didn’t need to answer as Janet could see for herself.

Jack was having problems breathing, he was sweating and in distress. Janet knew he was either having a nightmare or even worse a flashback. She needed to wake him but stay at arms length just in case Jack thrashed out.  
Janet kept an eye on his vitals as Nurse Banks attached the oxygen mask over his nose & mouth.

“Colonel, you are having a little difficulty with your breathing, you have an oxygen mask on. I need you to take some deep breaths for me.” 

Watching Jack’s face she saw him trying to get his breathing under control. “Colonel…Deep breaths” again she watched but this time she saw Jack take a few deep breaths. “Good”

“Colonel, keep taking deep breaths, I’m going to take some obs, ok?” he didn’t make any effort to respond to her, but she thought it best to carry on talking to him to keep him calm and reassured.

Janet took his pulse; it was fast but coming under control. His blood pressure was falling back into the realms of normal and his temperature was down.

“Ok nurse, you can relax, he’s fine, just a nightmare. Keep up hourly obs, leave the oxygen on for another 15mins and call me if anything changes” Janet walked back into her office.

Sam and Teal’c walked into Janet’s office. 

“Hi Janet, how’s Colonel O’Neill doing?”

“He is on the mend Sam; he has the feeling back in his feet and ankles, so it won’t be long before he gets back the rest of his movement. He is having some nightmares though, I can only presume that he is re-living what happened to him and Daniel”

“Can we sit with him?”

“Yes, just don’t stay to long; you both need to rest too”

Sam and Teal’c went over to Jack’s bedside, and sat down. 

“Hi Colonel, how are you doing? Teal’c is here to. He just got back from P3X 829, I’m sorry sir, we couldn’t locate Daniel”

“I am also sorry O’Neill, it appears that he has been sold to a System Lord, but we have been unable to ascertain who that is, we will not give up O’Neill, we will find him I am certain”

“He will be fine Sir, you know Daniel.” Sam touched the back of his hand with hers and left it there.

For the next two hours Sam and Teal’c carried on talking to Jack about what had been happening whilst he had been recuperating in the infirmary. That was until Jack started to open his eyes. Sam was first to notice his eyelids flicker.

“Teal’c, call Dr Frasier”

Teal’c nodded and made his way to get Janet

“Dr Frasier your presence is required by Major Carter” 

Janet got up and made her way to Jack’s bedside.

“What is it Sam?”

“Janet, the Colonel is waking up” she said as she pointed to his eyes.

Janet smiled and turned down the lights above his bed. She knew what Jack was like about bright lights at the best of times, but having not opened his eyes in weeks he was going to be more than just sensitive to it.

Jack carried on with his own personal struggle to get his eyes open. After what seemed like ages Jack managed to open his eyes. He looked straight up and saw a familiar ceiling. 

“Welcome back Colonel” Janet said and she leaned over the Colonel so that he could see her. He looked back at her and blinked and the tears ran down his face. 

“Sam, Teal’c do you mind leaving us for a while?” 

“Sure Janet” Sam placed her hand on Jack’s shoulder “See you later Sir” 

“Well Colonel, you are getting your movement back, how about your voice?”

Jack opened his mouth but only as whisper came out.

“Its ok sir, your voice will return, it’s going to take time”

Jack turned his head away from Janet as a tear again fell from his eyes onto his pillow  
How was he going to live his life without his lover? He felt dead inside and nothing was going to change that. Unless he went and brought Daniel back.

Janet knew that Jack wanted to be alone “Colonel, rest now I will be in my office if you need me” Janet patted Jack’s arm and gave him the call button before walking into her office.

Jack stared out of the infirmary door. He needed to get out of here and back to save Daniel.

Jack made fists with his hands…… ‘CHECK’….  
Wiggled his toes……. ‘CHECK’…  
Lifted and bent his legs…’CHECK 

Jack pushed the covers back and swung his legs out of the bed He found his feet and although he felt a little dizzy he knew he knew he had to get to Daniel. He pulled the IV Line and canula out from the back of his hand.

‘OK no one around, slowly does it Jack’ Jack made his way out of the Infirmary only to run into Teal’c

“O’Neill, you are well?”

Jack nodded and started to carry on down the corridor.

He was just about to turn the corner when he heard Janet shout out

“Colonel where do you think you are going?” The adrenaline was pumping and Jack knew he had to make a run for it. He ran as fast as he could towards the locker room.

“Teal’c go after him, I’ll grab my bag and be right behind you”

Teal’c bowed his head and started after Jack.

Jack made it to the locker room. He went inside and quickly locked the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and took a few deep breaths. ‘OK Jack what now?’

Jack went over to his locker and grabbed his spare clothes. As quick as could he changed. By this time Teal’c had reached the locker room and was trying to smash the door down. 

“O’Neill, open this door, O’Neill!!”

Jack looked around. ‘Dam no other way out’.

If he timed it right the next time Teal’c rammed the door, he would open it and then make a run for the control room. Jack stood by the door; he twisted the lock quietly so that Teal’c didn’t hear, placed his hand on the handle and waited. Just as Teal’c rammed the door again Jack opened it so that Teal’c came crashing through into the locker room. 

Jack made his way towards the control room. Seeing an armed SF he disarmed him. 

He got the bottom of the stairs and was just about to climb them when he felt strong arms around his waist.

“O’Neill, Dr Frasier wishes you to return to the infirmary. She has asked that I restrain you until she arrives”

Jack was struggling against Teal’cs grip. He brought his head back and cracked Teal’cs nose. Teal’cs grip stayed firm. Jack had dropped the gun when Teal’c grabbed him, but he could see it. He managed to get an arm free and grabbed it. “Teal’c let me go or I will shoot”

Teal’c released his hold of Jack”

“T , I need to get back and save Daniel, don’t try and stop me ” Jack said in a whispery voice as he headed up the stairs backwards.

He entered the control room. Siler and Walter were there talking by the dialling computer. 

“Walter…dial P3X829 now” he raised the gun signalling his intent. 

“Sir???” Siler questioned

“DO IT NOW!!” Jack shouted a little louder than before, the gun in his hand never wavering.

“Yes Sir”

Walter began to enter the coordinates into the dialling computer and the gate started to spin

“Get over there” Jack waved his gun towards the stairs.” Don’t move”

Suddenly the gate stopped. “What the….” Jack turned to look out of the gate room window to see Major Carter shutting the gate down manually.

“NO!!” Jack shouted through the window.

It was all the opening Teal’c needed and with a rush he knocked Jack off his feet, the gun spinning from his hand as he hit the floor. Teal’c held the protesting Colonel on the floor.

“LET ME GO! THAT’S AN ORDER TEAL’C”

“I am sorry O’Neill, but you must not leave”

“I have to go back, I have to save Daniel”

“I am sorry O’Neill but Daniel Jackson is no longer on P3X829. We believe that he may be a prisoner of one of the System Lords, but we continue, with the help of the Tokra to search for him. Do not worry O’Neill we will find him.

Despite Teal’c’s words Jack was unconvinced, he knew he had to get back to the planet, he had to get back to Daniel. Although it was useless he struggled to get free from Teal’cs grip until the arrival of Dr Frasier and a shot of sedative made more resistance impossible.

“Please, we don’t leave anyone behind, please I don’t want to sleep…I need Daniel………………. we have to go… Back…” he managed to get out before the darkness took him.

“Let’s get him back into the infirmary” 

[FLASHBACK]

“Where did he go?” Jack asked Daniel after coming too

“I don’t know Jack, he said he would be back, I was worried about you. You’ve been out for ages”

“I’m fine Danny, don’t worry. We will get out of here”

“Promise Jack?”

“I promise” Jack raised his head and kissed Daniel.

“I love you Jack, please don’t leave me”

“Never Danny boy, Never”

The door swung open and Elek entered.

“Oh you’re back are you!” Jack said with a sarcastic tone

Elek called to someone through the door and 6 guards entered.

“Ok this is looking like a bad day” Jack said looking at Daniel.

“You will come with us” Elek ordered pointing at Daniel

“NO, he’s not” Jack shouted as he stood up

Two of the guards went over to Daniel and grabbed his arms

“Let him go!” Jack was on his feet now.

Jack rushed over to the guards pulling one from Daniels side he punched the guard in the face. With a loud crack the guard’s nose broke sending blood down his tunic and over Jack. The guard went to punch Jack but missed giving Jack another shot at the already broken nose, sending the guard into unconcesness. A couple of the guards rushed Jack they held him against the wall he was struggling to free himself when another guard appeared and punched Jack in the kidneys making him double over. The next target for the guard was Jacks face, the force of the blow made Jack wonder if he had lost any teeth this time. A few more hard punches to Jacks stomach and kidneys left Jack slowly falling to the floor as his legs gave way.

The guards smiled and while Jack lay on the ground they got a few kicks to his back and stomach.

“STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE. I’ll go with you, just leave him” Despite the fact Daniel knew that Jack would be mad at him, he couldn’t just stand by and watch them as they beat up his lover.

“That’s enough” Elek said.

The guards left Jack on the floor and Daniel was escorted out of the cell.  
Protesting and struggling and looking at Jack for help

“Don’t worry, your friend will return soon, and then you will be next” Elek smiled

Jack managed to lift his head a few inches off the floor to see Elek close the cell door behind him. He rolled off his back and dragged himself to the wall. It was only a few feet but it felt like miles. After a lot of effort and some not inconsiderable pain and bad language Jack was slumped with his back against the wall.

He closed his eyes and tried not to let his imagination run away with him as he wondered what might be happening to Daniel.

He must have fallen asleep as the next thing he heard was the door swing open and an unconscious Daniel was being carried in between the two guards, and laid onto the floor.

“What have you done to him you bastards?”

The guards just turned and left. Jack got up and went over to Daniel’s side.

Daniel….Daniel wake up ”

Jack rested Daniels head in his lap. He felt something on the back of Daniels neck. He turned Daniels head to look and saw something protruding out from his neck.

Daniel didn’t wake even when Elek walked into the cell. 

“YOU BASTARD” Jack shouted as he carefully laid Daniel down and he ran at Elek. But before he could reach him the guards grabbed him.

“He will be fine, now it’s your turn” Elek smiled and turned to lead the way.

Jack carried on struggling all the way; he wasn’t going to make their job easy.

Elek opened a near by door and Jack was manhandled inside.

Jack could see what looked like an operating table in the middle of the room. There were four people inside wearing surgical masks. 

“Put him on the table” 

“Not a chance pal” Jack said as he elbowed one of the guards in the face.  
The guard lost his hold of Jack and he used his free arm to get a fist into the face of the other guard. Blood ran out from the guard’s nose and down his front.

Jack made a run for the door but Elek saw what he was about to do and locked it before Jack could get to it.

“GET HIM” Elek shouted.

“Oh Crap” Jack saw that he was now surrounded by the first two guards and now the four masked people.

Jack punched the first guard in the face then the 2nd in the stomach. As he went for one of the masked men, two of the others grabbed him from behind and helped by the guard whose nose Jack had broken grabbing his feet they manhandled him to the table.  
Jack carried on struggling but as soon as he was on the table his hands and feet were secured by leather binds.

“Get him sedated” Elek ordered

One of the mask men approached Jack and rolled up Jack’s sleeve. He held Jack’s arm still as another masked man injected a sedative into the exposed arm.

Jack carried on struggling against the restraints. 

He could feel himself getting light headed. “Why are you doing this?”

“You will find out Colonel…soon” 

Jack blinked, and again tried to struggle but this time his arms and legs felt like they weighed ten tonnes each. He shook his head trying to fight not to sleep, but with every blink it was harder to re-open his eyes until they closed one last time and didn’t re-open.

“He’s out, let’s get on with it”

Jack woke with a start, not too sure where he was. He looked around and let out a long puff…. he was home. If you could call the infirmary that.

Then he remembered that he had failed to make it to P3X829. He stared at the ceiling and tried to pull himself together.

OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY

Dr Frasier and General Hammond were discussing Jack. 

“General I believe that Colonel O’Neill needs to talk to someone, I really don’t know what else to do with him”

“What are you saying Doctor? That he has lost his mind?”

“No Sir, not yet, but if he doesn’t talk to someone soon, it won’t be long before he does”

“What are you talking about? A padded cell, straight jacket?”

“Maybe Sir, he needs to talk to someone who can help him work out what happened and how to deal with it. We just don’t know what’s going on in his mind”

“You’re asking for my permission to bring in Mackenzie aren’t you?”

“Sir, Colonel O’Neill needs help”

“Yes, but not that, you know how Colonel O’Neill feels about him, he is more likely to push him over the edge. I’m sorry Doctor but he will be the last person I would call to help Jack. Let me talk to him”

“He won’t listen Sir, we have told him on many occasions that Daniel’s not on P3X829 but he still wants to go back. He wants to find Daniel Sir and he will try anything to get back there.”

“But that’s Jack, you know what he’s like. He won’t leave anyone behind”

“Yes I know. But Daniel’s not there and the Colonel is not the same man he use to be. He is hurting Sir. Hurting like I haven’t seen before and I’m worried. From what I have read in his file, the last time he was like this his son had just died. And you know the reason he went to Abydos sir.”

“He didn’t think he was coming back. Are you saying he could harm himself?”

“It is a possibility Sir”

“I’m sorry Doctor, not yet. Let me go and talk to him and then I will make my decision. He is not going to like what I have to tell him anyway. I’m not sure how he is going to take it”

“What Sir?”

“Selmac has been in contact. Daniel was killed trying to escape from a Goa’uld mother ship”  
“No, he cant be” Janet was in shock the tears were so hard to keep back and her legs felt they had turned to jelly.

“Sir I don’t think you should tell Colonel O’Neill just yet”

“He needs to know Doctor. And now is as good as time as any”

“I have to disagree, Sir.”

“Duly noted Doctor”

General Hammond made his way into the infirmary

Jack could hear someone walking his way and he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He closed his eyes hoping that they would think he was asleep and go away.

“Hi son…I know you are awake”

General Hammond stood beside Jack’s bed waiting for a response

“Son, you need to listen to me, I’m concerned about you, we all are, and Dr Frasier is running out of options to try and help you Jack.

Jack opened his eyes but kept them firmly heading straight up to the ceiling.

“Jack………Jack talk to me”

Jack didn’t respond. He just stared at the ceiling.

“Jack, the Tokra have contacted us about Dr Jackson”

General Hammond saw Jack twitch

“Its not good news Jack. They have had intelligence that Daniel was killed trying to escape from the mother ship he was being held on. Jack did you hear me?”

Jack turned his head away and rolled onto his side, a tear rolling down his cheek

“Jack…Jack are you listening to me? Talk to me, Please son”

Hammond wasn’t surprised by Jack’s lack of response, he’d lost men under his command himself and it was never an easy thing to come to terms with, but his instinct told him there was more going on than Jack would ever tell him. 

“Ok Jack you don’t have much choice. I’m going to let Dr Frasier call in Dr Mackenzie. Take care son I will come and see you later”

Jack just lay there trying to stop the tears from falling, without success.  
So many things were going through Jack’s mind  
It was his fault Daniel was dead.  
Why was he still alive when the man he loved was dead?  
Was he jinxed?  
It was his fault his son was dead and now it was his fault that Daniel was dead. Maybe it would be better if he were dead. His friends and family would be better off without him around. He was dangerous.

Nurse Banks entered the infirmary with Jack’s breakfast tray.  
“Hi Colonel, I have some Fruit Loops for you” She placed the tray onto the table and moved it closer to Jack.

“Come on Colonel. Sit up.”

Jack turned onto his back and sat up.

“That’s it, here you go” Nurse Banks went to place a napkin on his chest.

“Take it away!” Jack grabbed the napkin and threw it onto the floor

“You need to eat something Sir. Dr Frasier wont be to happy if you don’t at least have a small amount”

“I said take it away”

“But Sir…” Before Nurse Banks could finish Jack sent the tray and food flying across the infirmary. She stood there in shock, covered in Fruit Loops and milk.

“What’s going on in here?” Janet said as she walked in.

“I’m Sorry Doctor, the Colonel had a slight accident with his food tray”

“It looks more than a slight accident Nurse Banks. Ok, lets get this mess cleaned up and I will sort out Colonel O’Neill” 

Nurse Banks made her way out of the infirmary to the cleaner’s cupboard to get the equipment she would need.

Janet walked over to Jack who had rolled back onto his side facing away from her.

“Colonel what happened?” Jack didn’t respond, “Colonel.”

Jack rolled over onto his back and sat up.

“Would you like to explain to me how my infirmary came to be covered in Fruit Loops”?

“Maybe it was hungry” Jack gave a quick grin.

“Funny Colonel, but that wasn’t the answer I was looking for, what happened?” Janet was starting to loose patience

“Ok Ok, Don’t look at me like that. I knocked the tray off the table. OK! I’m sorry, I will be more careful next time”

“Fine Colonel, we will get this cleaned up and I will send for some more”

“NO! Its ok, I’m too tired to eat at the moment anyway, I just want to get some sleep”

“Are you feeling ok Colonel?” Janet raised her hand to feel the temperature of Jack’s forehead.

“I’m fine, just tired”

“OK, get some rest and I check on you later, do you want anything to help you sleep?”

“NO…. no, I’m fine” Jack rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, but he didn’t sleep.

He couldn’t.  
Every time he drifted off he saw Daniel. Daniel the man he had killed, the man he loved.

General Hammond walked into the infirmary and into Janet’s office.

“How is he?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“Dr, I want you to arrange for Mackenzie to visit Jack. I don’t know if it’s going to help but he needs to talk to someone and you were right when you said he won’t talk to us.”

“Yes Sir, I will see if he can come by tomorrow. You are doing the right thing sir”

“That’s what I keep telling myself, but it doesn’t make it any easier”

Hammond walked out of the infirmary just turning back to look at Jack curled up on his side sleeping.

Janet made the call and went to see Jack and tell him. She wasn’t looking forward to his re-action but she knew it would be even worse if he weren’t told.

Janet went over to Jack’s bedside “Colonel, I need to take your blood pressure, can you please sit up?”

Jack slowly turned, sat up and held out his arm.

Janet wrapped the cuff around Jack’s arm and started to squeeze the rubber pump.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Fine”

“No problems with sleeping?”

“Nope”

Janet removed the cuff “It’s a little on the high side, so I will need to keep an eye on it”

“Great. When can I get out of here and go home?”

“Not yet Colonel. Once I am happy with everything then I will consider it”

“Well when’s that going to be?”

“Just be patient Colonel.”

“Well, if I’m stuck here I want my own room!”

“I don’t know about that Colonel”

“Why not?”

Then there was a crash as one of the nurses dropped a tray

“How is anyone supposed to get any rest when it’s like a mad house in here? If I was at home on the other hand”

“No Colonel, I am not sending you home yet. I will see what Dr McKenzie says tomorrow about your own room if that makes you any happier”

“MACKENZIE! Why?”

“Colonel, General Hammond and I feel that it would be beneficial to you to speak to him”

“NO WAY! You might as well call him and tell him not to bother”

“Well I’m sorry I can’t do that Colonel. And if you want your own room let alone to go home you need to cooperate”

Jack raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes

“Fine. Fine but don’t expect me to like it”

“Never would Sir, never would”

Janet patted Jack’s arm and went back into her office.

Jack lay there staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He didn’t want to talk to anyone let alone Mackenzie. But if he wanted to go home he would have to give them something small that way he could get what he wanted.

NEXT DAY  
\---------------  
Jack was sitting up in the chair next to his bed.

Nurse Banks approached Jack with his breakfast tray. 

“Morning Colonel”

“Morning.”

“I have your breakfast. Oatmeal and orange juice”

“I’m not hungry, take it away!”

“I’m sorry Sir but…..” before she could finish Jack butted in

“If you don’t want a repeat performance of what happened yesterday I suggest you take that tray away…. NOW!”

“Yes Sir” Nurse Banks backed off. She didn’t fancy washing the infirmary floor again. She made a mental note of the event and left with the tray.

Jack got up and made his way to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess and he was unshaven. He filled the sink up with water and dunked his whole head into it. As he stood back up water went everywhere. He rubbed his hands through his hair. He may not look any better but he felt it.

There was a knock on the door. “What?”

“Colonel, you ok in there?”

“Oh for cryin out loud. I will be 5 mins ok.”

“Do you need anything?”

“A razor, a REAL Razor”

“Be right back” Came the voice from the other side of the door.

5 mins later there was another knock on the door. Jack opened it and there was Dr Frasier with an electric razor.

“I asked for a real razor”

“Sorry no could do. You will have to make do with this” Handing Jack the razor “Dr Mackenzie will be here in an hour”

“Great” Jack shut the door. 

Jack emerged from the bathroom and made his way back to his chair.

He felt a lot better; nothing picked him up like having a good shave. He picked up a copy of the National Geographic and put his feet up on the bed.

It wasn’t to long before Dr Frasier arrived to take his blood pressure again.

“Can’t I be left alone for 5 minutes?”

“Sorry Colonel, you know I have to do these obs”

“Can’t they wait? I’ve just started on my magazine”

“Well you can get back to it as soon as I am finished” Janet held up the cuff and Jack rolled up his sleeve.

“OK. But I don’t want to see you again today” 

“I can’t promise that Colonel”

Janet carried on taking with her observations. They all looked ok; nothing was too out of the ordinary. 

“Ok Colonel, all I need is some of your blood and then I will leave you alone”

“Promise!”

Janet cleaned the area on Jack’s arm and inserted the needle. She filled two vials with blood. “Keep pressure on this” She instructed as she placed a piece of square gauze on the puncture mark.

Jack held it in place while Janet wrote his name on the vials. She removed the gauze and was happy to see that there was no more blood seeping from the puncture wound.

“OK Colonel all done, you can get back to your magazine now. Dr Mackenzie will be here in about half an hour”

“Great. Can my day get any better?”

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Yep, Oatmeal my fav” Jack lied

“Ok, I will see you in a while”

“Hey, you promised to leave me alone remember”

“NO I didn’t” Janet smiled and walked away.

Jack was lost in thought when Janet came over to him.

“Dr Mackenzie is here to see you Colonel, I know you don’t want to see him Colonel but it’s necessary if you want to get out of here and go home”

“You said half an hour”

“Jack that was nearly an hour ago” Janet frowned

“Doesn’t time fly when you’re having fun” Jack said as he raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You ok Colonel?”

“Peachy Doc”

“Ok, Colonel, but if you need a break just ask”

Jack nodded

Janet left the infirmary and went to get Dr Mackenzie. Before long they were both back and stood at Jack’s side.

“Hello Colonel O’Neill” Dr Mackenzie said as he went to shake Jack’s hand

“Hi” Jack replied not giving Mackenzie his hand

“Can I sit down?” He asked, pointing to the bed.

“Yes”

“So how are you feeling?”

“Fine”

“That’s good. I hear that you have had a few bad dreams…flashbacks”

“Not lately”

“Can you tell me what happened on P3X 829?”

“Yeah.”

“OK what happened?”

“I was kidnapped”

“I know that Colonel, what else?”

“Daniel was kidnapped too”

“Yes, and unfortunately he was killed”

“WE DON’T know that” Jack raised his voice and brought his hands to the side of his head

“Yes we do, the Tokra have had intelligence that he was killed trying to escape from a Goul’d mother ship”

“SHUT UP” Jack’s hands were now squeezing pressing harder against his head

“Colonel. You can’t block out the truth”

“Then let me go back through the gate and find a member of my team” Jack shouted as he stood up. He couldn’t keep his balance for more than a few seconds before he fell forwards hitting the cold floor hard.

“I NEED HELP HERE” Mackenzie shouted as he knelt down beside Jack.

Mackenzie rolled Jack over onto his back and quickly placed a pillow under his head.

Janet came running in “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know, he lost his temper, stood up and collapsed”

“Colonel, can you hear me?”

With no reply Janet was worried, “Ok let’s get him on the bed.”

Mackenzie and another nurse helped Janet lift Jack onto the bed

“Ahhh….” Jack moaned

“Colonel, what hurts?”

“Nothing! I’m fine, Tripped that’s all”

“What happened?” Janet asked shinning her pen light into Jack’s eyes

“Ahhh…Get that thing away” he groaned pushing Janet’s arm away

“Ok Colonel, any pain?”

“NO, just leave me alone. I want to be left ALONE”

Janet walked over to Dr Mackenzie “I am going to take some more blood and see what’s going on. I suggest that you come back tomorrow”

“Let me know if anything comes up in the blood results. I will see you tomorrow”

“Thank you Dr”

Dr Mackenzie left the infirmary and the SGC

Janet got all the bits she needed and went back to Jack. “Ok Colonel, I’m going to insert the canula now”

Jack just nodded

“How do you feel?” she asked while inserting the canula

“Fine”

“Canulas in, I’ll take some blood and see what made you pass out”

“I didn’t pass out, I TRIPPED”

“Right! Well when I get the results it might tell me why you TRIPPED”

“Great, you do that” Jack said as he propped himself up

“I will be back in a little while, try not to TRIP over anything while I’m gone”

“Ha Ha”

Janet made her way to her office.

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in Nurse Banks. Can I help?”

“I don’t know if this has anything to do with why the Colonel passed out. But he hasn’t been eating his meals. Also Matt on the night shift told me that he hasn’t been sleeping either.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I thought I would see if it carried on. I didn’t want to worry you”

“Hypoglycaemia. Heard of it Nurse Banks?” 

“Yes Ma’am”

“No wonder he passed out. I bet his blood sugar level is through the floor. Sleep deprivation wouldn’t help either. Go. Get out of my sight”

“Sorry Ma’am, I really am”

“Go. But in future you report everything, no matter how trivial it might seem at the time. This could have had far more serious consequences. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Ma’am”

Janet didn’t wait for the results, from what Nurse Banks had told her she knew it was hypoglascima, as that would explain Jacks dizziness, and mood. She walked over to Jack. 

“Colonel, I am just going to prick your finger”

“What for” Jack asked with a puzzled expression

“I want to check your blood sugar level” Janet pricked Jack’s finger and squeezed a little blood to the surface. She then placed a small amount on the testing stick, and inserted it into the glucose detector.

“Ok Colonel, 4.8mmol,”

“Cool”

“No Colonel, that’s too low, when did you last eat?”

“This morning! Remember I had Oatmeal”

“No Colonel, you sent it back. So when did you last eat?”

Jack didn’t answer

“I take it your silence means you can’t remember?”

Again Jack didn’t answer.

“Colonel I want you to eat something. I will send down someone to get you something to eat and I am going to sit here and watch you eat it”

“You can’t make me! I’m not a prisoner”

“No you are an Air Force Colonel, and you are still recovering from injuries received while captured. You know better than that Colonel, and if you don’t eat I will have no option but to insert a feeding tube”

Jack’s deep brown eyes opened wide “You can’t do that”

“Yes I can. This is my infirmary; I can do whatever I need to do to ensure the welfare of my patients”

“Then it’s about time I left” Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up

“Colonel! Sit down!”

“I’m leaving. I’m going home”

“You are not leaving whilst you are still under my care”

“Then I resign! There you go, I am no longer under your CARE!”

“Jack don’t be stubborn, just let me help you, please”

“I’m sorry Doc, thanks but I’m fine and I’m going home”

Jack made his way to the door of the infirmary. 

“Nurse Banks, please call General Hammond”

Nurse Banks picked up the phone and dialled General Hammond. “Sir, we need help in the infirmary with Colonel O’Neill. He is trying to leave”

“I will send someone right down, try and keep him there as long as you can” Hammond said before replacing the receiver. “Teal’c get down to the infirmary they need help with Colonel O’Neill”

“Yes General Hammond”

“Colonel, we can talk about this” Frasier said trying to coax Jack back into the infirmary

“No more talking, that’s all people ever want from me. Get me to talk. I am pissed off talking”

Jack turned and walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

Just as Jack got it the doors opened and Teal’c was inside. He turned to run back the other way but Teal’c grabbed hold of his arm.

“LET ME GO” Jack shouted

“I am sorry O’Neill. You can not leave”

Jack’s struggled against Teal’c, but the grip on his arm didn’t weaken.

“LET US GO!”

“I can not. I will take you back to the infirmary”

“NO! We won’t talk. You can do what you want to me just let Daniel go”

“I do not understand O’Neill”

Janet arrived just to hear Jack’s last comment. 

“He is having another flash back Teal’c, he thinks he is still being held captive. Just hold onto him”

[FLASHBACK]

“How are you feeling Jack?” Daniel asked stoking Jack’s silver hair.

“What happened?” 

“Elek brought you back a little while ago. You’ve been asleep ever since”

“I hate that guy” Jack touched the back of his neck and felt the chip “Have you worked out what this is for?”

Before Daniel could answer the door swung open and Elek walked in.

“What do you want?” Jack asked

“Nothing O’Neill. Not yet anyway. In time you will see” 

Elek smiled as he threw Daniel and Jack some of their rations and a drinks canister. 

“Make the most of these. As soon we will be starting your training”

“What training?” Jack asked picking up the packs

“OBEDIENCE training” and with that Elek walked out of the cell.

“I don’t like the sound of that Jack” Daniel said as he reached for a ration pack.

“Neither do I, I was never that good with obedience”

“Ya think” Daniel smirked borrowing one of Jack’s phrases.

“Funny Daniel, Funny” Jack ripped the top off his power bar and tucked in. He was starving; it felt like days since they had last eaten anything.

“Jack, we will get out of this won’t we?”

“Danny, I promise” Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel deeply on the lips

Jack and Daniel had not long finished their rations when the cell door opened. In walked Elek and some guards, he pointed to Jack & Daniel “Bring them!” 

Daniel & Jack looked at each other and knew what the had to do. As four guards walked towards them they both were ready for them. Jack punched the first guard in the face, knocking him off his feet. Daniel went to do the same but was grabbed from behind and his arms pinned behind his back. Jack managed to get a punch to the next guard’s stomach winding him. Jack was just about to send home a chop to the back of the guard’s neck when he was also grabbed and his arms painfully forced behind him. They were forcefully taken down a long dark hallway to another cell. This one was much lighter than theirs; it had a table at the far end with jugs and glasses on. Looking at the sidewalls made Daniel try and swallow his fear. There were metal rings and chains on both walls and a metal frame bed with restraints on the head and footboard.

“Welcome to the training room” Elek smiled.

“Nice, could do with a lick of paint, nice fire place.” Jack said taking a second look around the room.

“You are very amusing Colonel. Shall we begin?”

“With what? The decorating?”

“With you both learning your names”

“Well I know mine, Daniel knows his as I am usually shouting it” Jack tuned to flash a reassuring grin in Daniel’s direction.

“They are no long your names. From now on you will both be known as Slave”

“Isn’t that going to be a little confusing?”

“Now what are your names?”

“O’Neill, Colonel, United States Air Force 66-789-7876-342”

“Doctor Daniel Jackson”

Elek signalled his guards and they stood beside Daniel & Jack

“Again, what are your names?”

“Again that’s Dr Daniel Jackson and I’m O’Neill, Colonel, United States Air Force 66-789-7876-342”

Elek was loosing patience. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal a gold bracelet. He touched two of the blue crystals and both Daniel and Jack fell to the floor, screaming out in pain. Elek smiled and remove his fingers from the crystals.

“As you can now see Slave, the chips in your necks are a way of punishment. They cause great pain”

Jack tried to move but he had no feeling in his arms and legs.

“And temporary paralysis. Chain them” Elek barked at his men

Eleks men grabbed hold of Jack and Daniel and dragged both of them to the wall and chained them facing the wall.

“Daniel you ok?” Jack called out turning his head to face Daniel.

“Fine Jack, what are we going to do?”

“Get out of here, that’s for starts”

Elek walked up behind Jack “Name”

“O’Neill, Colonel, United States Air Force 66-789-786-342”

“Your name is SLAVE” Elek shouted punching Jack in his right kidney

Jack coughed “O’Neill, Colonel, United Sta…”

Jack arched in pain as Elek again punched him in his kidney stopping Jack in mid sentence.

“Maybe your friend knows his name” Elek walked behind Daniel

“Name”

“Doctor Daniel Jackson” Elek shook his head

“I can see that you are not very quick learners. I will soon change that” Elek walked out of sight towards the table and picked something up. He walked back to stand behind Daniel.

“We will see if I can get you to learn your name” Elek pulled a long silver blade from his leather pouch and cut away Daniels t-shirt. Jack strained his head to keep an eye on what was happening.

Elek ran his hand down Daniels smooth back, tracing the line of his spine.

Elek took a step back. “It’s going to be such a shame to damage your beautiful skin,” he said just before Daniel felt the first stroke of what must have been a whip. 

Daniel bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from letting out a scream

Elek lashed out again this time harder, and again.

Daniel couldn’t stop this scream from coming out. “Ahhhhhhhhh”

“STOP! You bastard” Jack shouted 

“What are your names?” Elek asked, raising the whip ready to lash out at Daniel again.

“O’Neill, colonel, United states air force and that is Dr Daniel Jackson”

The lash hissed through the air until the reddening skin of Daniel’s back stopped it.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” Daniel screamed again

“STOP” 

“What?” Elek waited for Jack to say something.

“Slave” Jack said in a low voice

Elek lashed out at Daniels back again

“Please” Daniel screamed out, a tear running down his face.

“I couldn’t hear that, what did you same your name was?” 

“SLAVE! Ok. Slave, my name is Slave” Jack shouted “Now STOP”

“And what about yours?” Elek asked grabbing hold of Daniels face so he could look into Daniel’s eyes

“Slave” Daniel whimpered  
Elek released his hold on Daniels face and walked away.

Jack catches Daniel’s eye, tries to tell him with his expression that everything is going to be ok... that maybe now to win the war they have to give in.just for now.

“Good, good. We are getting somewhere. Unchain this slave” Elek barked to his guards pointing to Jack. “Secure him to the bed then I will have some fun with my new slave” 

Jack was manhandled over to the bed and the leather restraints secured around his wrists and ankles.

“LET ME GO!” Jack shouted as he struggled against the restraints.

Elek approached Jack he had something in his hand.

Jack saw that it was a syringe.

“Keep that away from me”

“This will help”

“Help with what?”

“Being obedient”

“Keep that away from me you bastard” Jack was still struggling against the restraints; so much so that Elek could see blood running down Jack’s forearms, from where the restraints had cut his wrists. Elek injected the drug into the top of Jack’s arm

“NO Let me go!”

[Back at SGC]

“Colonel its ok, its just Teal’c and me Dr Frasier.”

“Let me go!”

“Colonel, you are safe now, you’re back in the SGC. Can you hear me Colonel?”  
Janet saw Jack’s eyes focus and look at her

“Doc?”

“Yes Colonel. Teal’c can you help him back to the infirmary” 

“Indeed Doctor Frasier”

Teal’c placed Jack onto his bed.

“Its ok Teal’c, thank you. You can leave, we will be ok” Janet said as she settled the Colonel back down.

Teal’c nodded and left the infirmary

“OK Colonel I want you to get some sleep” Janet looked at Jack and saw that he had no intention of listening to her. “Tell me why you don’t want to sleep Colonel”

“I can’t”

“What, you can’t tell me or you can’t sleep?” Janet waited but Jack didn’t answer.

“Colonel, do you need me to give you something to help you sleep?”

“NO!”

“Ok Colonel” 

“Talk to me Colonel. Tell me why you can’t sleep?”

Jack looked around as if he was afraid of being overheard, but the infirmary was empty but for the two of them. “If we slept, Elek would….” Jack stopped

Janet was surprised; this was the first time that Jack had gone into more detail about what had happened to him “What would Elek do?”

“Things…. things to cause pain, to me and.” he paused a moment as a cloud of pain and regret swept across his face “and to Daniel”

“Ok so every time you slept he would do things to you both, but he isn’t here anymore so you are safe to sleep”

“I know that. But I still can’t bring myself to believe it”

“You are exhausted Colonel, You need to sleep and eat.

“No more drugs!” Jack went to move.

“Its Ok Colonel, how about I stay here with you until you sleep”

Jack nodded “OK let’s get you settled” Janet raised Jack’s feet up onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

Jack closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before he was asleep. Janet thought about using a sedative and then inserting a food tube, but she didn’t want to abuse Jack’s trust in her. So instead she set up an IV line using the canula already in the back of Jack’s hand.

Once Janet was happy that the Colonel was in a deep sleep she left his side and made her way into her office to complete her medical reports.  
Janet checked on Jack after a couple of hours and was pleased to see that he was still asleep. She smiled to herself and went up to see General Hammond in his office.

“How’s our boy Doctor?” General Hammond asked looking up from his desk

“Sleeping sir. He is still having frequent flashbacks but he did tell me something today”

“What was that Doctor?”

“The man who held him captive was called Elek. And from what I can make out he tortured Daniel and the Colonel. He is afraid to sleep because every time they did Elek would do something to them to harm them”

“Jesus…. No wonder he is petrified of sleeping. Is there anything more we can do?”

“No General I am afraid not. Dr Mackenzie will be back tomorrow and maybe Colonel O’Neill will tell him more. But until the Colonel l gets everything straight in his own head then there’s not a lot more we can do. Just be there for him. Listen when he wants to talk”

“Thank you for keeping me informed Doctor”

“You are welcome Sir”  
Janet left General Hammonds office and thought that as she was out of infirmary and Jack was asleep it was an ideal time to get something to eat and she headed for the commissary.

Jack in the meantime was starting to dream…

[FLASH BACK]

He was back strapped to the bed in Elek’s obedience room. Elek had started to cut his clothing away and he was now naked apart from his socks.

“Let’s see how obedient you are slave” Elek smiled.

He brought his hand up to touch Jack’s silver haired chest. Then he ran his hand over Jack’s nipples and started to rub them to make them hard. Jack wanted Elek to stop, but his body didn’t. What ever was in that syringe was working, as his body slowly reacted to Elek’s touch.

Elek’s hand travel further down Jack’s chest to his groin. Elek played with Jack’s pubic hair before he moved to his flaccid cock. He started to stroke it, hard firm strokes that soon had Jack’s cock hardening beneath them.  
Disgusted by his body’s betrayal Jack turned his head away.

“Look at me slave”

“Jack fight it” Daniel shouted

Jack’s first instinct was to tell Elek to get lost, but his head turned to look down at Elek.

“Shut him up!” Elek motioned to a guard standing by the door  
The guard went up to Daniel and forced a gag into his mouth

“Good, you feel so good” Elek said a his strokes were getting faster. Jack felt his hips lifting up, enjoying the sensation.

Elek could hear Jack’s breath hitching and knew that Jack was close. Two more hard strokes and Jack’s seed shot out over Eleks hand.

Elek bent down beside the bed and picked up Jack’s ripped t-shirt, he used it to wipe Jack’s seed from his hands.

Elek looked into Jack’s eyes and could see that he was under the control of the drug. He untied Jack’s ankles and then Jack’s wrists. He touched Jack’s wrists looking at the blood. Jack hissed when Elek kissed them.

“Sit up slave”

Jack did as he was ordered. As he sat up Eleks crotch was bulging in front of his eyes.

“Pleasure me with your tongue slave” Elek ordered unzipping his trousers.

Jack reached in to Elek’s trousers and pulled out the hardened cock. He put his mouth around the seeping cock and started to suck. Elek grabbed the back of Jack’s head and forced himself into Jack’s mouth hard. Jack gagged as Eleks cock hit the back of his throat.  
Elek held Jack in place and started to thrust hard. It wasn’t long until Jack felt Elek shudder and tasted his hot seed at the back of his throat. Jack tried to swallow as much as he could but some escaped his mouth and ran down his chin.

Elek withdrew his spent cock from Jack’s mouth.

“Clean me Slave” He ordered

Jack licked around Eleks groin cleaning every drop of the salting come he could find. When Elek was satisfied that his slave had done a good job he put his cock away.

Elek lifted Jack’s head up and planted his lips on Jack’s. He pushed in with his tongue tasting his own seed still in Jack’s mouth. Jack returned the kiss greedily.

Elek pulled away “Very good slave. Your new master will be pleased with you”

Elek walked over to Daniel still chained to the wall. He turned Daniel around so he could see Daniel’s face. Elek smiled seeing tear trails down Daniel’s face. Even though he hadn’t seen what was happening he wasn’t deaf. 

“You will sleep in the same bed as my number 1 slave tonight. But be warned. DO NOT touch him” 

Elek unfastened Daniels restraints and he let out a groan as his muscles started to relax.

“I will see you both in the morning” 

Elek walked back over to Jack who was still sitting on the side of the bed. He kissed him again, long and hard

“I will see you in the morning. I don’t want anyone else touching you until I see you again. Is that understood slave?”

Jack looked up to Elek “Yes Master”

Elek nodded and made his way out of the cell.

Daniel pulled the gag from his mouth and walked over to Jack sitting next to him he asked “Jack, how are you feeling?” trying to put his arm around his lover

Jack never replied, he just tried to squirm away.

“Jack, look at me”

Jack just sat there with his blooded hands in his lap

Daniel pulled Jack’s face to look at him. Jack’s brown eyes were glazed. 

“Jack, I don’t know what was in that drug but you have to fight it”

Daniel walked over to the table and grabbed the jug of water; he then picked up a clean piece of torn cloth off the floor and tore it into strips. He knelt down in front of Jack and reached for his wrists. Jack pulled them away from Daniel. 

“Jack I need to clean your wrists up and get them bandaged to stop an infection setting in.”  
Daniel again went to clean Jack’s wrists but Jack was having none of it.

“Jack, I want to, Jack please” Daniels heart was hurting

Then Daniel stopped. He needed to take a different approach as the drug still had Jack under its control making him consider himself still as a slave and needing orders to follow.

Daniel crouched down in front of Jack

“I order you to give me your wrists Slave”

Jack kept his head down but held out his wrists

“Good slave, this may hurt” Daniel dipped some of the cloth into the water and started to clean away the dried blood from Jack’s wrists. Once he had cleaned away the blood he wrapped some dried cloth around to try and keep out infection.

“OK Jack you’re done, I wish I had some antibiotics to give you just in case. Jack come and lay down, I don’t know about you but I’m tired”

Jack sat there not moving. Daniel stood up “Slave I gave you an order. Lie down” 

Jack did as he was ordered lying on his side with his arms out in front of him.

Daniel lay behind him and snuggled up to him so he could keep Jack warm. Jack squirmed so Daniel didn’t touch him. Then Daniel remembered what Elek had said to Jack before he left, that no one was to touch him.

“Slave I order you to stay still and let me touch & cuddle you. Do you understand?”

Jack nodded “Good, well done slave”

If this was another time Daniel would have loved to be giving orders like these as Jack was always the dominate one in their love making. Daniel snuggled up to Jack and kissed the back of his neck. He loved Jack so much and was going to kill Elek if it was the last thing he was going to do.

How could he not touch his lovely naked body?

Daniel ran his hands over Jack’s back. Down to Jack’s buttocks. So firm. So fuckable.

Daniel was getting hard and the restriction in his trousers was causing a pleasurable friction. Daniel stood up and removed his trousers and boxers before he lay back behind Jack. Daniel felt down Jack’s back again tracing the line of his spine until he reached the top of his buttocks. Daniel heard Jack moan and carried on exploring down to his crack. Daniel reached in further feeling Jack’s opening he teased one of his fingers inside. Jack buckled away from Daniels finger. Daniel pulled his finger away 

‘I can’t do this,’ he thought, he is under that drugs influence. If I did it would be rape, then I would be no better than Elek’ Daniel went to get up from the bed to retrieve his trousers before he did so he whispered in Jack’s ear 

“Jack I love you” 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, the drug was starting to wear off, and he realised who it was saying that they loved him.

“Daannnniellllll?”

“Jack it’s me baby, it’s me.”

“What happened?” he asked as he sat up

“Elek raped you, I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him” Daniel wrapped his arms around Jacks waist and placed his head on Jacks bear chest.

“Its ok Danny, Why can’t I remember?”

“He used some sort of drug”

“Great all those years of saying no”

“Danny”

“What Jack?”

“Make love to me”

“I don’t know Jack”

“PLEEAAAASSSEEE”

“I’m not sure about this”

“Daniel I love you Please, do it”

“You don’t need to ask me twice baby, lie down”

He slicked his cock up and slowly pushed into Jack’s tight hole.

“Relax baby, relax” Daniel whispered into Jack’s ear.

Daniel started to increase his speed. He felt Jack relax, and then bear down on him, taking his whole length inside him.  
Daniel reached around the front of Jack and found Jack’s cock. Daniel started to stroke it but Jack pushed Daniels hand away

“No. Don’t Danny; I just want to feel you inside of me”

“Are you ok Jack?”

“I’m fine Danny, just…Please don’t”

Daniel knew what Jack wanted. He pumped Jack’s ass harder and faster until he couldn’t hold back anymore and shot hot seed into Jack’s hole.

Daniel kissed the back of Jack’s neck “I love you Jack” 

“I love you to Danny”

“Turn to face me Jack; I want to see your beautiful face”

Jack turned to face Daniel. Daniel saw in Jack’s eyes tears.

“Did I hurt you Jack? Please tell me that I didn’t hurt you” Daniel said as he wiped away the fallen tears from Jack’s eye.

“No Danny, you didn’t hurt me.” Jack swallowed 

“Oh Jack” Daniel pulled Jack close to him and held him tight. He felt Jack struggle to get his emotions under control. He was sure he heard Jack sob, before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Elek entered the room to see Daniel and Jack in a tight embrace. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Daniel by the throat

“I told you not to touch him” He squeezed Daniel’s throat tighter

“STOP! STOP let him go he can’t breath,” Jack shouted jumping up from the bed. Two guards grabbed hold of Jack’s arms forcing him face down on the bed. Keeping him there was no easy job, the guards holding him where struggling to keep him  
So another guard came in and laid across Jacks back pinning him down.

“NO slave, you will be punished for letting someone touch you when I told you not to. But first this slave has to learn not to touch what doesn’t belong to him.”

Jack could see Daniel’s face changing colour as he fought for air

“STOP!!! I will do any thing you ask” Jack begged. “PLEASE”

Janet could hear Jack murmuring as she walked up to his bed.

“Please… No…He can’t breathe…Stop. ……Stop” Jack shouted in his dream. “Let him go…Please. I promise…. I’ll do whatever you wish”

Jack started to thrash about in his bed knocking the IV line out and sending the stand crashing over.

“Colonel…Colonel it’s Doctor Frasier…. You’re dreaming, wake up”

Janet didn’t want to get too close as she knew what Jack was like if he was woken in the middle of a nightmare. “Colonel, listen to my voice. You recognise my voice don’t you? You know you are safe, so wake up for me”

Janet could see Jack starting to calm and take deep breaths. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to see Janet stood beside his bed.

“Morning Colonel” She smiled back at him.

She walked around the bed and picked up the IV stand, the line that Jack had pulled out still hanging from the hook.

“Hi Doc, boy what a mess, what happened, looks like a tornado came through here” 

“Well I don’t think I have ever called you a tornado”

“Oh, nightmare?”

“You could say that, let me patch up the back of your hand were the IV line was. The lines out now so as long as you drink plenty there wont be any more need for it”

“Sorry Doc”

“Not a problem colonel, are you ready to eat something?”

“No just yet Doc, I’m not really hungry,” Jack said sitting up.

“I want you to eat something Colonel, even if it’s only jell-o”

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed as he rested his head back into the pillows.

“And I’m not taking no for an answer, either you eat or I insert a feeding tube is that understood?”

“Crystal”

Janet wanted Jack to eat more than jell-o but at least it was something.

She had a tray brought up with a couple of tubs of jell-o and some juice.

“Here you go Colonel” Janet said as she placed the tray onto his lap.

Jack stabbed the Jell-o with his spoon. “Thanks”

“Eat as much as you can Colonel”

As Jack lifted the spoon to his mouth he felt himself heave

Janet was watching him “Take your time Colonel. I’m going back into my office and I want to see that tub emptied when I return”

Jack gave Janet his sarcastic ‘thanks’ look. 

Jack brought the spoon up to his mouth again. ‘I can’t eat this’ he thought to himself. Looking round he saw that there was no one in the infirmary, so he grabbed the jell-o and headed for the rest room. There he tipped the jell-o down the toilet just leaving a mouthful in the bottom of each tub and flushed it away.  
Slowly opening the rest room door and making sure that he was still in the clear, he made his way back to the bed and put the tubs back on the tray. He sat up in the bed and grabbed a copy of the National Geographic that was on the bedside cabinet. Jack took a few sips of the orange juice and settled himself down.

Jack must have being dozing, as he didn’t hear the click, click of Dr Fraser’s shoes as she approached him.

“Colonel, are you awake?” She asked

“Yeh Doc” Jack replied keeping his eyes shut

“Dr Mackenzie is here to talk to you”

“Well tell that old quack I’m not interested in talking”

“Well I am afraid Colonel O’Neill that this old Quack isn’t leaving until you do” Dr Mackenzie said as he sat down on the chair next to Jack’s bed.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Janet

“I’m glad to see that you have eaten something Colonel. Is there anything else I can get for you?” Janet asked as she picked up the food tray.

“Let me go home” Jack replied

“Well that depends on you Colonel and how our little chats go” Dr Mackenzie butted in.

“Ok, I will leave you two alone, if you need anything just yell. Oh and Colonel, try and keep calm” Janet said as she disappeared into her office.

“So Colonel, how are you feeling today?” Mackenzie asked while grabbing his notepad and pen

“Just great now you are here” 

“Any more nightmares?”

“Couple”

“And how are you dealing with them?”

“What’s to deal with? They happen. I just need to get over them”

“What are the nightmares about?”

“What do you think?”

“P3X829? Can you tell me about them?”

“NO!”

“You want to go home right?”

“Yessureyabettya”

“Then you need to talk to me. I am not signing any release papers until I am happy that you are both physically and mentally sound”

“My mind’s just fine Doc”

“So why are you still getting nightmares, flashbacks?”

“Because…” 

Dr Mackenzie could see that Jack was starting to get frustrated

“Because what?”

“Because I screwed up”

“How did you screw up Colonel”?

“I got Daniel killed”

“NO you didn’t Colonel; Dr Jackson was killed while trying to escape a Goa’uld Mother Ship. You were back here, at the SGC, at the time”

“See MY fault”

“How do you work that one out Colonel”?

“If I….” Jack stopped; his heart was starting to race

“If you what Colonel?”

“If I hadn’t been rescued”

“What has that got to do with it? SG13 couldn’t reach Daniel; he was already on board the Hartek vessel. But they could reach you”

“LOOK. If I hadn’t been rescued then I would have gone with Daniel, I would have been there and then he wouldn’t have been killed. Don’t you see it’s my fault”?

“You can’t believe that”

“What do you mean I can’t believe that? It’s TRUE”

“Was it your fault that General Hammond sent SG1 to P3X829?”

“No of course not”

“Was it Major Carters or Teal’cs fault because they didn’t get captured?”

“Nooo”

“Was it your fault that Dr Jackson and you were captured and tortured”?

“YES…Yes it was. I should be dead not Daniel. ME! It’s my fault”

Jack took a swipe at the contents that were on the bedside cabinet and sent them flying. Janet came rushing in.

“It’s my fault, I should be dead. Daniel should be here not me. Why couldn’t I have died too” Jack held his head in his hands. “I’m sorry Danny…. I’m so sorry” he sobbed.

Janet walked up in front of Jack and held him close to her. 

“It’s ok Jack…it’s ok” Janet put her hands on either side of Jack’s face and raised it to hers. “It’s not your fault, do you hear me? It’s not your fault” 

“I left him behind…. I left him behind…. I promised I wouldn’t leave him…. but I did”

“You didn’t have a choice. When SG13 rescued you from P3X829 you had been left for dead, do you think they would have let you go with Daniel? You were no longer any use to them.”

Jack raised his hands and wiped away the fallen tears

‘Ah pull yourself together’ Jack said to himself

Jack raised his hands to his face. “Headache?” Janet asked

“Nail in the head”

“Ok lay down and I will go and get you some pills” 

Jack lay down and Janet turned to Dr Mackenzie “I think it’s best if you leave”

“Take care Colonel, I will see you later” Dr Mackenzie said as he rose from his chair and left the infirmary

“I won’t be a moment Colonel” 

Janet made her way to the medicine cabinet at the other end of the infirmary to grab some pills for Jack, and returned a few minutes later with the pills and a glass of water.

“Here, take these,” She said handing over two pills

Jack looked at Janet with the ‘I’m not sure’ look

“They will ease your headache”

Jack took them dry and layback down.

Janet felt for Jack’s pulse in his wrist, it was still rapid, but after what had just happened she wasn’t that surprised. Once Janet had let go of his wrist Jack raised his hands to his face again.

“You should be feeling better soon Colonel”

“I wouldn’t bet on it”

What Janet hadn’t told Jack was that it wasn’t just pain med she had given him, she had also slipped him a light sedative.

Jack moved his arm to lie across his eyes “Sorry Doc”

“What for?”

“Being a head case”

“You’re not a head case Colonel, now just relax and let the pills take effect”

Jack lay there, his mind doing overtime. What must people think of him?

It wasn’t long before Janet noticed that Jack had fallen asleep. “Sleep well Colonel” she whispered as she left his bedside.

After a few hours Janet went to check on Jack. He was still sleeping and Janet noticed that he had rapid eye movement, he was dreaming. Lets hope it’s not another nightmare she thought.

[FLASHBACK]

Jack was still pinned face down on the bed.

Eleks hands were still tight around Daniel’s throat

“Please Master, I beg for your forgiveness, don’t hurt him anymore” Jack begged

Elek looked at Jack and released his grip allowing Daniel to fall to the floor.

“You failed to follow my order slave”

“I am sorry Master”

“You must learn to follow orders slave. It is only 4 suns before the slave transporters arrives”

“Then what happens?”

“I ask the questions slave”  
Elek lashed out at Jack’s head catching him on the side of his face with his gold ring”

“Sorry Master”

“If you two are not obedient and ready then you will be discarded, no faulty slave is taken”

Jack heard Daniel cough

“You ok Daniel?”

Daniel didn’t answer he felt like his voice box had been crushed

Jack felt another slap across his head

“You don’t learn, do you?”

Elek turned to the guard laying across Jack. “Get me my whip” The guard nodded and went to retrieve the whip. He handed it to Elek stood awaiting orders.

“I am sorry to do this slave, but you need to be punished” Elek raised the whip ready to lash out at Jack’s back.

“Go for it”

Jack felt the first wave of pain hit him just below his shoulder blades. He bit down on his lower lip stopping the scream of pain escaping his lips.

He then felt 5 more getting lower down his back, but still didn’t make a sound. His mouth was full of blood and his lower lip was now throbbing where he had nearly bitten through it.

The long lashes hit his buttocks, and Jack screamed out again.

“You have 20 more slave, but I am going to give you a choice”

“What………..you let us go and then we leave or you die and then we leave”

“I can carry on or I can activate the chip so you won’t feel any of them”

“Some choice”

“What is it to be slave”?

Jack knew that he couldn’t last much longer the pain in his back was like he had been set on fire.

Jack swallowed “Chip”

“Are you ready?”

Jack didn’t say a word as he closed his eyes and waited. The guards released his arms and took a step back. Elek pulled up his sleeve and pressed the blue crystal.  
Jack screamed out a blood-curdling yell. If felt like forever before the pain stopped. Jack tried to move his fingers but couldn’t.

Jack heard the whip hitting his flesh. But at least this time he couldn’t feel it. Well not for now at least.

“We are finished slave, come guards we need to get ready for the transport ships arrival” The guards nodded and left the cell behind Elek.

Daniel got up from the floor holding his bruised neck in his hands

“Jack…. Jack you ok,” He asked as he walked over to Jack on the bed.  
Daniel went pale when he saw Jack’s back. 

“Dumb question. Jack can you feel anything?”

“No, to the feelings”

“Ok I’m going to…” Before Daniel could finish his sentence the cell door opened and a small boy walked in

“Master Elek asked me to bring you this,” He said holding out a small bowl.

“What’s this for” Daniel asked taking it from the boy

“Master said to put it on the slave’s back, to help the healing process”

“Thanks, I’ll do it” Daniel went back to Jack and the boy left

“Jack I have some paste to put on your back, I will be a quick as I can, hopefully I will be done before the paralyses goes”

“How bad is it?”

“Well…. its”

“Danny”

“It’s not just your back Jack. He has whipped you head to toe”

“Crap. That’s going smart”

Daniel pushed his fingers into the paste and started to rub it into Jack’s wounds.  
He was ¾ of the way done when he saw Jack flinch.

“Jack, can you feel now”

“Oh YEHHHH”

“I will be as fast as I can babe”

“I know, get on with it” Jack said through gritted teeth.

Daniel finished applying the paste to Jack’s back. “Ok Jack all done” Jack didn’t answer

“Jack” Daniels heart was beating faster, he got and walked around the bed to Jack’s head. Placing his fingers on Jacks neck feeling for a pulse

“Don’t do that Jack you scared me”  
Daniel kissed Jack’s forehead “I love you” and then sat on the floor leaning against the wall.  
He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Daniel and Jack must have only been asleep for an hour when Elek came into the room. He looked around and saw them asleep.

“Wake up slaves, who gave you permission to sleep?” Elek barked

Daniel stood as fast as he could and went to wake Jack.

“Leave him” Elek said as he walked over to Jack. Elek ran his fingertips down Jack’s back to the base of his spine. “Such perfection why do you make it so hard on yourself”

“Leave him alone, haven’t you put him through enough” Daniel edged his way closer to Jack

“He must learn that he can only sleep when he is given the order to. You also will be punished”

“Please let me take the punishment for both of us”

Daniel didn’t realise that Jack was awake

“No…. you don’t…Danny boy” Jack said as his tried to get up

“I will let you both decided, if either of you want to take the full punishment or you each get punished”

“Jack please, you can’t take much more”

“Danny, you are not getting punished for me and that’s an order”

“Then I am refusing to follow your order” Daniel turned to Elek, “I will take it for the both of us”

“NOOO!!!” Jack managed to get up and stand between Daniel and Elek “I will take it for both, I am his leader, what I say goes. Punish me ONLY”

“Are you sure Slave?” Elek asked Jack

“Yes, just promise me that you will leave Daniel alone”

“I promise the other slave will not be punished on this occasion”

Jack turned to Daniel and grabbed him by the top of his arms “Daniel listen to me, I have been through this all before, I can take it. Just remember that I love you, whatever happens, remember that”

“No Jack you can’t do this, please let me go in your place” Daniel looked at Elek “Please don’t let him do this”

“He has chosen” Elek turned to the guards by the door “Bring him” The guards grabbed hold of Jack and dragged him out of the cell”

“NOOOOO !!” Daniel shouted running after Jack, but the guards shut the door in his face. Daniel started hitting the door with his fits until all the strength in his body had left him, his legs gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor sobbing.

“Please no…don’t do this JACK!”

As Jack was dragged painfully down the corridors he could hear Daniels cries. Jack felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.  
He was taken into a room, it wasn’t a cell it was a room, bed, drapes, sofa, chairs. Jack looked around. He wasn’t expecting this.

“Welcome to my quarters slave” Elek smiled. 

The guards pushed Jack into one of the comfy chairs. “You may leave, but be outside the door in case I need you” He said to his guards

“Nice place you have here”

“It full fills my needs, as will you”

“I thought I was going to be punished?”

“Oh…. you will be, but who says I can’t have some fun ”

Jack didn’t like the sound of that or the look on Eleks face

Elek walked over to his large wooden bed and sat down “Come here slave”

“No that’s ok I'm fine here, anyway, I don’t think my back would take it laying down an all.”

“If you don’t want me to call my guards I suggest you come here NOW, Your back will heal with more applications of the paste.”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he looked at the bed then turned his head to look at the door.

“It’s your choice slave. You can come here and I will put more paste on your back OR you can try and leave, but my guards are outside the door and will just force you onto my bed, which will be quite unpleasant.”

Jack again looked between the door and Elek he was just about to make a run for it when Elek interrupted his line of thought.

“I will also punish your friend”

Jacks stomach turned, he pinched the bridge of his nose and made his way to Eleks bed.

“Lay on your front”

Jack did as he was ordered and laid in the middle of the large bed. Jack moved so that his head was to the side so he could watch what Elek was doing.

Elek opened the cupboard next to the bed and brought out a small bowl.

“This is stronger than the paste you had before and it will possibly hurt more, but it will heal your wounds faster”

Elek climbed up onto the bed and straddled Jacks buttocks, pinning Jacks arms beside him. Elek stuck his fingers into the paste and started to apply it to Jacks back, starting at the shoulder blades. Jack took in a sharp intake of breath as Elek made his way further down his abused back. He could feel himself tense up as Eleks hands reached his buttocks. He closed his eyes causing a tear to trickle out of the corner of his eye.

“It will be such a shame to spoil your beautiful body, but you must be punished. Only then will you understand that you are both slaves and must do as you are ordered”

The door opened and Daniel was brought in tied and gagged. He was pushed down onto a chair at the far end of the room and secured by thick leather belts around his upper torso and stomach.  
Jack could tell that he had been crying.

“NO…don’t do this, you said he wouldn’t be harmed” he tried to raise himself from the bed but with Elek still straddling him he couldn’t.

“He won’t be harmed, you have my word”

“Then what is he doing here?”

“He needs to understand that when an order is issued it must be followed”

“No…Don’t…Don’t make him watch”

“You are in no position to make any type of request, Guard bring me the drug” pointing to the drawer of the bedside unit the guard went over and pulled out an already pre-filled syringe. He handed it to Elek and bowed his head.

Daniel tried to raise himself from the chair but the restraints were to tight, he screamed something but the gag made it in audible.

“Don’t move slave” Elek placed the needle just below the implant on Jacks neck.

“You don’t need to use that”

“I am not sure you can be trusted yet slave”

“I can”

“You can what!”

“I can be trusted…Master”  
Jack hated himself for saying those words but if he was drugged he wouldn’t know what was happening to Daniel let alone what was happening to himself.

“Fine, but if you don’t compile, I will inject Him instead” pointing to Daniel.

Jack nodded and Elek placed the syringe back on top of the bedside unit.

“Guards restraints” Elek could feel Jack still struggling beneath him “Be still”

“That’s easy for you so say”

“You do not listen do you slave”

“Actually I have been told I’m a good listener”  
That comment got Jack a hard sharp punch to his right kidney

The guards brought over the restraints “Secure his arms above his head” Elek raised himself slightly so that the guards had access to Jacks arms. Tying the strap around his wrists and then they added a chain in between the cuffs. There was another chain in the middle and that was pulled tight and secured to the headboard.  
Jack hissed as the pulling on his arms opened a few wounds up on his back.  
Then Jack felt his feet being touched. The guards fixed cuffs around his still socked ankles and then pulled his legs apart so that he was spread eagled. They then secured the chains to two points of the footboard.

“This is going to do wonders for my bad back”  
Again Jacks wit earned him another hard blow to his right kidney.  
Once Elek was happy that Jack was fully restrained he got off jack and went to another cupboard by the door. Daniel could see inside and a look of horror washed over his face.

Elek turned to look at Jack and then at Daniel, with a smile on his face he pulled out a pain stick. He walked back to the bed “This time slave I will not be giving you the option to use the device in your neck, you will endure the pain until I am sure you understand your place”

“CRAP!”

“Are you ready?”

“Well not really, could we post po……”  
Before Jack could finish Elek jarred him in the side with the pain stick. Jack wreathed in agony pulling the restraints tight, and once again opening up the cut on his bottom lip.

Daniel yelled again but there was nothing he could do.

Over and over again the pain stick was placed on the same spot. Elek watched the colour drain away from Jacks face.

Elek pulled the pain stick away and walked over to Daniel, giving Jack a little breathing space. “Slave, you see what happens when you don’t follow orders”

Daniel blinked “well if you do not complete your training and if you fail at any task HE will be punished” Pointing at Jack

Daniel scream abuse through the gag but that just made Eleks cock twitch.

“Take him back to the cell, I want to be alone to enjoy myself”

The restraints on Daniel were undone and as soon as the last was removed Daniel went for Elek, but before he reached him the guards had hold of his arms again

“That was not a good move to make, take him away and maybe he can now think about what punishment I will be implementing on his friend for that last action”

Daniel screamed again as he was dragged out of the room. He carried on struggling all the way back to his cell. The guards throw him though the door onto the floor. The guard held Daniel down with his knee in Daniels back. And un-tied Daniels bound wrists. Once Daniel was free the guards left the cell. “You better get some sleep as it is going to be a long day tomorrow” one of the guards said as his closed the cell door.

Daniel removed the wet gag that was in his mouth and tossed it into the corner of the cell. So many images were going though his mind of what was happening to Jack  
‘Please hold on Jack, Please’ hoping that somehow Jack would pick up his thoughts.

Jack couldn’t sense anything at the moment only Pain. The abuse from the pain stick had set every nerve ending on fire and he knew that Elek wasn’t finished.

“Now you have need punished its time for some fun” Elek removed his trousers and Pants and let them fall to the floor. Elek pulled some more paste from the drawer and started to apply it to his enlarging cock. Jack could see what was happening and felt like he was going to be sick.  
Elek climbed back across Jacks body and rested himself on Jacks thighs.

Slowly Jack felt a finger inserted into his hole, he tried to clinch his butt cheeks to stop the intrusion but this just infuriated Elek

“RELAX or I wont be gentle”

“Dream on, I’m not going to make it easy for you to rape me”

Elek punch Jacks kidney again 

“Hell, enough with my kidneys will ya”

Elek didn’t waste anymore time and shoved two fingers up Jacks ass, hitting jacks prostate. While Elek finger fucked him Elek masturbated himself with his other hand.  
Jack felt himself stretch more when Elek added a third finger.

Jack hated himself as he could feel himself becoming aroused.

Suddenly Jack felt Elek remove his fingers and get off him.

‘Ok this is something new’ he thought

Elek wasn’t gone for long when he returned he had something in his hands. Jack couldn’t quite see what it was but it wouldn’t be long before he found out.

Elek climbed back onto Jack and then Jack felt something large trying to penetrate his already sore hole. But it felt to large. Jack clenched again whatever it was he didn’t want it inside him. But Elek wasn’t giving him any choice in the matter. Elek dug his fingernails into an open wound on Jacks back. Jack screamed out in pain.  
And Elek rammed the large object hard up inside jack. 

Jack was sure he could have heard his insides tearing.

“Oh that’s good slave, not many of my slaves could take this, I’m so pleased”  
Slowly Elek removed it but just as it was coming all the way out he rammed it in further this time.

“Ahhh” Jack felt like Elek had rammed a whole arm up inside of him. “STOP”

“I will when I am ready” Elek pulled it out a little and then as he pushed it back in he twisted it.

“NOOOO” Jack bit down hard on his lip

Elek pulled it out again so just the top was still inside Jack

“Are you going to do as you are told?”

“Cant…cant promise” came the shaky reply

Elek rammed the large dildo back in

“Are you going to do as you are told…or am I going to have to use this on your friend and make YOU watch”

Jack couldn’t let that happen to Daniel, he could never watch his lover being raped

“Ok” Came the quite reply

Elek twisted the dildo while still inside Jack ‘Ahhh’

“Again!”

“Yes god dammit, I will do as I am ordered” Jack shouted

Elek removed the dildo and looking at it saw it covered in jacks blood. He threw it on the floor so that Jack could see it.  
It was huge the gurth was the size of a fist and the length of his own forearm.

Jack gave out another scream as Elek rammed his fully erect penis into Jacks torn ass. Elek didn’t take his time; he just kept ramming himself into Jack.

It wasn’t long before Elek came screaming out some incoherent words, he waited until he was soft before removing his penis from Jacks abused ass.  
He climbed off Jack and went to the top of the bed.

Jack was awake as much as he wished he wasn’t.  
“You are so good slave, lets hope the other is half as good” Elek slapped Jacks buttocks as he walked past and grabbed his clothing as he did so.

It was only a few minutes later that Elek returned holding a squeeze tube. He removed the top and shoved the contents into Jacks tender hole.

“NO….No more please” Jack muttered as he felt the cold gel entering his body.  
Once the complete contents were inserted into Jack Elek throw the tube to the floor. Tears ran down Jacks face. His insides felt like they were on fire, and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Rest now slave, we will have lots more fun tomorrow” Elek walked towards the door. He approached the guard “Untie him and let him sleep, my healer will be here shortly” The guard nodded and Elek left heading for Daniels cell.

He looked through the door and could see Daniel was in a restless sleep. He smiled to himself and walked away.

[INFIRMARY]

Jack woke up with a start. This nightmare was to disturbing and he didn’t want to re-live it all over again. He looked around and glanced at his watch, why had he slept for so long. “DOC!” he shouted shaking his head trying to clear what felt like a huge cloud that was fogging his mind. Jack moved himself to the edge of the bed and stood up. Making it just in time to the toilet before his stomach let go of its contents.

There was a knock at the door. “Colonel are you ok in there?” 

“Great Doc…Just great… Cant a guy go to the toilet in piece?”

“Sorry colonel, just making sure your ok” Janet walked away and Jack cleaned himself up. Taking a quick glance in the mirror and seeing someone else looking back at him he went back to his bed.

Just as he got there he heard the clip clop of Dr Frasiers shoes.

“Did you sleep well colonel?” Taking Jacks wrist to check his pulse

“No thanks to you”

“What do you mean?”

“You DRUGGED me”

“No, I gave you a light sedative and by the look of you, I should have given you a larger dose. You still look tired”

“See Drugged…D R U G G E D” Spelling it out letter by letter “I’m fine, when are you letting me out of here?”

“As soon as I feel you are well enough to go”

“Come on Doc”

“Colonel”

“I want to go home”

“I know you do Colonel but”

“What if I take Carter with me, she can do that Mother hen thing she loves doing”

“I DON’T Mother Hen Sir” Carter said as she walked towards Jack

“Oh…YES you do” he grinned back at her.

“I don’t mind Janet, I can call you if there is a problem”

Janet looked at Sam and then Jack. “I don’t know Sam, he is still having flashbacks and is underweight. And you know what he is like when it comes to medication”

“OW…He is sitting here” Jack jumped in

“Yes and HE is a pain when Sick”

“I am NOT sick”

“Ok OK you can go home in the morning, but first I have to see you eat a complete meal. Is that Understood?”

“Doc.”

“Do you understand?”

“Yeh” Jack rolled his eyes

Janet smiled “Are you sure about this Sam, I could always send him home with a nurse”

“No its fine Janet. Well I better be off to get some grocery shopping and take it back to your place. Anything in particular you would like sir?”

“Beer”

“No beer, that’s and order colonel” Janet said shaking her head and walking away

“Thanks Carter but once we get out of here you can get on with whatever, I don’t  
need a baby sitter”

“I don’t think Janet would allow that and I have a physical in a few days”

Jack grinned “I better go Sir, see you in the morning”

“0600 hours”

“0900 Hours colonel and not before” Janet shouted from her office  
“Ears like a Bat” he commented

“I heard that colonel”

Sam smiled “see you sir”

“Bye Carter” Jack watch her leave and sighed.

Jack grabbed a few National geographic mags and started to flick through the pages.

It wasn’t long before his meal was brought to him. The nurse placed the tray on the sliding table.

Jack looked at it…. “Thanks, boiled fish & Mash my fav”

Jack picked at it all with his fork pushing it around the plate. By the time he had finished playing with it. It looked more like vomit than a meal.  
Jack tried several times to eat it. But the closest he got to eating it was a bit of mash on his lips. He just couldn’t bring himself to put it in his mouth.  
Jack looked around and seeing that the coast was clear picked up his plate and made his way to the bathroom and flushed his dinner down he toilet.

‘Good Job Jack’ he thought to himself. Well that was until he opened the door and found Janet standing the other side of it.

“How long” she barked

Jack looked puzzled “What?”

“How long have you been throwing your food away and pretending to eat it?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Doc. I have just washed my plate up that’s all”

“That’s rubbish Jack and you know it. Go and sit down,” Janet pointed over to the chair beside Jacks bed.

“Sorry, I was just going for a walk”

“SIT”

Jack walked towards the chair placing his plate on the table as he passed.

Janet went and grabbed the Glucose detector and sat on the side of the bed near Jack.

“Can I have your Hand Jack?”

“Now what”

“I want to test your glucose level”

Jack placed his hand in hers and Janet pricked the end of his finger. Placing the test strip in the machine it read 3.7 mmols

“I’m sorry colonel but you are not going home in the morning”

Jack stood up. “You can’t stop me Doc. You said empty my plate. And that I did”

“But you didn’t eat it, you feed the toilet. I need to insert a feeding tube colonel. You have lost so much weight and your sugar levels are to low”

“I wont allow it” Jack got up and started to walk towards the door, seeing 2 SFs beside the door Jack knew he was going to have a fight on his hands.

“Jack, be reasonable”

“No Doc. I have had it here. I am leaving, going home, departing, vacating the building…. get it”

Jack walked closer to the door and the SFs went to grab his arms

“Colonel….”

Jack raised his fist to punch one of the guards but felt a sting in his shoulder. He turned to see Janet behind him. “I’m sorry Jack but this is for your own good” Looking down at her hand and saw a empty syringe “You Drugged me…AGAIN.I don…” Not finishing his sentence he fell towards the floor, the guards catching him before he hit it hard.

“Can you please carry him back to his bed” Frasier asked the SFs

“Yes ma’am” The SFs carried Jack carefully over to his bed and laid him down 

“Thank you, I will be ok now, he will sleep for awhile.”

The SFs nodded and walked back to their position by the door.

“Nurse Banks, can you get me a 2ml feeding tube & Nutrients bag”

“Yes Doctor” She left to retrieve the items Dr Frasier needed to carry out the procedure.

“Oh Jack, what is wrong with you. I have never seen you like this before” Janet finished undressing Jack while she waited for Nurse Banks to come back.

Nurse Banks returned a little while later and handed over the items to Dr Frasier.  
Janet tilted Jacks head back and feed the tube down his nose into his stomach, Once she was satisfied that she was in the right place she taped the tube in place and hooked up the food bag.

“Colonel O’Neill’s not going to be very happy when he awakes.” Nurse Banks commented.

“We will worry about that in about 24 hrs, until then this gives us time to get as many nutrients in him that he needs. I want ½ hour observations on him, and any changes I would like to know”

“Yes Doctor”

Dr Frasier made he way to her office to contact General Hammond and advise him of what had occurred. While Nurse Banks monitored Jack.

[FLASHBACK]

Jack awoke in another room. Lying face down on a bed ‘this is different’ he thought. He could see a two-way mirror on the wall. He could tell it was so he could be observed. And now he was wondering by whom.

He moved slightly and a bolt of pain hit him from his feet to his head. Jack grabbed his head feeling that if he didn’t it was explode. Jack could hear talking and knew at least one of them was Elek. He closed his eyes and listened.

“I am sorry Master, but there is too much damage. He wont we ready in time for the sale”

“When will he be fit enough”?

“10 maybe 6 suns”

“That’s unacceptable”

“I’m sorry master, I can pack him with treated linen but this will only reduce the time by 1 or 2 suns. He still will not be ready in time for the slave sale”

“Do it”

“This will be painful master”

“Then do it now while he is still out of it”

“What about the chip master?”

“No, not now just in case it’s needed at a later time. And there is a greater risk of permanent damage due to his current state”

“Ok Master. I will go and get what I need and return in a short time” He bowed his head and left.

Elek went over and sat by Jacks side. He ran his fingers down jack’s naked body. Elek felt Jacks breath hitch and knew that he was awake.

“Good sun slave, how are you feeling?”

Jack went to move away from Eleks touch 

“Stay still. My healer will return soon to treat your injuries”

Jack carried on moving managing to use his arms to lift his head and Chest off the bed  
“Don’t bother, I am just leaving”

Elek grabbed Jacks shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed “I said DON’T MOVE”

Jack was in no condition for a fight and slumped back onto the bed “Where’s Daniel?”

“Who?”

“Daniel”

“I know no Daniel”

“Ah right. The other slave, where is he”

“He is well, he started his training this sun”

“I want to see him”

“You cannot, but don’t worry yourself he can see you if needed” Elek smiled pointing to the two-way mirror.

The cell door opened and the healer walked over to the foot of the bed.

“This is my healer and he will be tending to you”

The healer made his way to Jacks ass; he was just about to insert a finger when Jack turned onto his back, making it impossible for the healer to gain any access.

“Turn over” the healer asked

“Get lost” Jack replied sternly

“Do as you are asked slave or I will punish the other slave”?

Jack looked at Elek and knew from the look on his face he would indeed hurt Daniel. He hesitantly rolled back over onto his chest.

The healer started to insert a finger and Jack started to pull away. He couldn’t go through this again. “Get lost” Jack shouted

“Guards get in here” Elek ordered his guards

The guards came in “Hold him down” Elek ordered.

The guards held Jack down onto the bed so that he couldn’t move. But this didn’t stop Jacks mouth.

“Give him some Lander” Elek told the healer

The healer nodded and took some liquid from a vile and placed it in a cup.

“How much master”

“Enough to keep him silent for awhile”

The healer poured a little more into the glass. And gave it to Elek.  
“Sit him up”  
The guards lifted Jack up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. A guard on either side of him and one behind. “Drink this, it will help with the pain” 

Jack could smell how disgusting it was and refused

Elek dug his nails into Jacks jaw forcing it open. He poured the contents into Jacks mouth and then held jacks mouth closed. The guard behind jack placed his hand over jacks nose & mouth meaning Jack had to swallow so that he could breath.  
Tears welled up in Jacks eyes, as the liquid travelled down to his stomach it was burning. Elek released jacks jaw “lay him back down on his front”

Jack still struggled but didn’t have any option. The guards held him down as the healer inserted a finger into Jacks ass. The healer began to stretch him and Jack screamed out. But this time no sound came out. And Jack started to panic. Elek could see it in Jacks face “Don’t worry slave, you voice will return”  
Elek nodded and the healer carried on. He soaked the linen in some ointment and began to slowly insert it into Jacks ass. Jack screamed out again but no one heard him. They only realised he had passed out when the struggling stopped.

“Make sure all of his injuries are treated, I might not be able to sell him this time but I will be able to have some fun until the next sale”

Elek took another look at Jack and left the cell. He could hear shouting coming from the next cell and walked in. “What is happening here?” Seeing Daniel on his knees being held in place by two of his guards.

“I am sorry master but he will not follow the order I have given him” the guard said who was standing in front of Daniel

“What order have you given him?”

“To please me with his mouth”

“Do as you are ordered slave” Elek said as he approached Daniel

“I will not, I am not a slave,” Daniel shouted back

“Remember what I have told you before slave. If you do not follow the orders given to you I will punish the other slave for your failure to compile”

“Where’s Jack?”

“Are you going to do as my guards have ordered?”

“NO…. Where’s Jack?”

Elek walked over to the two-way mirror and turned the dial underneath. “Bring him over here” The Guards grabbed Daniel and pulled him over to the mirror.  
Daniels face went ashen when he saw Jack laying face down on the bed, Naked and hurt. The Healer had finished with Jacks ass and was applying cream to Jacks welted back.

“What have you done to him?”

“Are you going to follow my guards orders?”

“No, I will not do that”

“Then HE will be punished until you do!” Elek left and made his way to his own room. Picking up the cattle prod he made his way back to Jacks cell.

“Is he awake?” Elek asked the healer

“Yes master”

“Leave us”

The healer nodded, picked up his things and left the cell.

Elek held the cattle prod up to the mirror “I will punish him until you have down what has been asked of you” He then jabbed the prod into Jacks side. Jacks face screamed out in agony nit not a sound came out. Elek held it there for what seemed like hours. Daniels eyes were tearing up and he turned his head so that he didn’t have to watch. But one of the guards grabbed his face and made him watch what was happening to his friend. His lover. His soul mate. And it was his entire fault. Elek pulled the prod away and was just about to jab it between jacks shoulder blade when he head Daniel “STOP IT! I will do it…Please STOP it”  
Elek turned to the mirror “This is your last warning slave, if you refuse any more orders I will not stop his punishment until I feel fit. Is that understood?” 

“Yes….”

“Guards carry on with his training. If he refuses again I want to know immediately”

“Yes master” the guard said and turned the dial off so the mirror went back to silver

Daniel mouthed ‘I’m sorry Jack, I’m so sorry’ before he lost sight of Jack.

“Now pleasure me slave with your mouth”

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat. And knelled down in front of the guard. Undoing the zipper he realised the mans huge manhood. It was already semi-hard and Daniel couldn’t believe the size of it. He took a deep breath and took it in his mouth. Working his way up and down the long shaft, nibbling and sucking as he went. Suddenly he felt the guard place a hand behind his head and pull Daniel closer. Forcing his huge manhood further into Daniels throat. Daniel started to gag on the size. 

“Don’t you throw up on me slave, or the rest of the guards on duty today will use your mouth as their toy”

Daniel tried to relax his gag reflex and carry on. The Guard was getting faster & faster. Forcing himself further & further into Daniels mouth. Daniel closed his eyes trying to picture it was Jack doing this to him. But he knew Jack would never treat him like this. Suddenly without warning the guard came. Shooting his hot sticky seed down Daniels abused throat.

“Well done slave. You are the first one who hasn’t thrown up on me. I am impressed”

The guard walked over to the mirror putting himself away as he did so. He turned the dial and saw Elek stoking Jacks bare back.

“Sorry Master to disturb you”

“Well”

“The slave performed very well, his training for today is complete”

“He is capable?”

“Very much master”

“Good. Let him rest and start the next session tomorrow. We only have 2 full suns left before the sale, so he needs to be ready. I want to get as much for him as I can. Now I only have him to sell”

“Yes master” 

The mirror was turned off and the guards left Daniel alone.  
Daniel made his way over to the washbasin and washed out his mouth with as much water that he had. But nothing could get rid of the salty taste in his mouth. He made his way to his bed and lied down. ‘Please Jack, hold on’ he said to himself hoping that Jack would somehow hear him.

Elek looked at Jack he looked so vulnerable laying there. He bent down and kissed the burn that the cattle prod had left on Jacks side. Elek was so hard, but he knew that Jacks ass hole was off limits at this moment in time. But as Elek rubbed his hardening organ he looked at Jacks face and thought ‘but his mouth isn’t’

[INFIRMARY]

Jack felt like his was choking, his arms flying everywhere trying to get away from his invisible assailant. Janet hears Jack scream “NO…STOP NO MORE…. I CANT BREATHE’  
Janet ran over to Jacks bedside, seeing all the monitors where going mad as Jacks Heart Rate & Blood pressure were rising she needed to get him to calm down. “Colonel it’s Janet…Colonel you need to listen to me. You are having a nightmare, you are safe and back at stargate command” Janet took one of Jacks hands in hers “I know you can her me Jack, You are safe, there is no one here that is going to hurt you” Janet felt Jack stat to relax and the monitors began to quite down as Jack did. She let out a breath she felt like she had been holding since she heard the first scream.  
After a little while Jack had settled. Janet didn’t want to leave his side just in case there was another nightmare. 

Sam walked into the infirmary and knew something had happened, as Janet was asleep at Jacks bedside. Sam walked over to Janet and placed a hand onto her shoulder “Janet, Janet” Janet slowly raised her head from the bed and looked at Sam.

“Hi Sam, sorry must have dozed off there for a while”

“What Happened?”

Janet looked at Jack and saw that he was still asleep and his vitals looked fine. “I had no choice but to sedate him last night”

“Why? I was here this morning to pick him up. He was fine yesterday”

“That’s what I thought to Sam, did you know he had lost 15 lbs in weight”

“Yes but he was bound to over his capture”

“No Sam, that’s been since he came back”

“What!

“In total he has lost 25 lbs but most of it has been since he has come back. Yesterday I discovered that he had been disposing of his meals. After I agreed to let him go home, I told him he had to eat a complete meal. Anyway a meal was brought to him and I had my suspicions so I decided I would watch him. After ½ an hour of him pushing it around his plate he took it to the bathroom. So I waited outside to see what he had done with it. When he came out the plate was empty Sam. He said that he had eaten it and had just gone in there to wash his plate up but I knew that he had fed it to the toilet. I told him he wasn’t leaving and he got upset and wanted to leave. The two SFs were ready for a fight but I injected him with a sedative before it got that far and thought while he was out to insert the gastric tube”

“Oh god Janet, what’s going to happen when he wakes up?”

“Well we have another 10 hours before we have to decide that”

“Does General Hammond know what happened?”

“Yes, I telephoned him late last night. He said that he would be around when Jack starts to come around. At least Jack might listen to General Hammond because he wont listen to me”

“Why is he being like this Janet?”

“I don’t know Sam all we can do is be there for him when he is ready to talk”

“How longs that going to take”?

“I really don’t know Sam, but for Jacks sake I hope it’s soon.” Janet turned back to look at Jack who was still restless.

Jack was dreaming if you could call it that. He was laying face down when he woke.  
It took him a little while to get his bearings. He was alone. Which he was happy about? He couldn’t face Elek. He ached all over. His side and ass were on fire. His jaw felt like he had been punch by Teal’c.  
Jack sat up slowly. Resting his back against the wall.  
Jack wished he knew what time it was. He had lost all sense on time and the date since he had been here. He felt like it had been months.

Jack heard the keys in the lock jingle as they were turned and Elek came in.

“Ahhh, good you are up”

Jack coughed “Yeh, looks like it”

“How are you feeling?”

“Peachy”

“Good, Good. I have just had some news”

“So…. what, someone has arrived to get us out of here”

“No, But one of you will be leaving soon.”

“Why? What’s going on”?

“The slave sale will be in a short time. The other slave is being dressed as we speak.  
I need you to dress so that you are ready to go too.”

“I thought that was in a few days”

“One of my buyers wished the sale to be brought forward as he will be unable to  
attend on the pre-arranged date.”

A guard came in a placed some clothing onto the bed. “Dress”

“I don’t think it’s my colour”

“That’s your choice, I don’t mind if we attend and you are naked” Elek turned and left  
the room with a guard in toe.

Jack looked at the clothes and decided that he should really get dressed as he didn’t  
Want Daniel to see his bruised and battered body. Jack found getting in some of the  
Clothing difficult. With his injuries he couldn’t do the buttons up on the back of the  
Garment. But Elek must have guessed that Jack would dress and sent the guard back  
in to help Jack.

Jack sat back down on the bed and waited. Elek entered and stood in front of him.

“Hold your arms out”

Jack hesitated “NOW” Jack did as he was asked and Elek tied Jacks hands together  
“The other slave is ready. Come with me”

Jack was pulled up and walked outside of the cell. The next cell door opened and  
Daniel was brought out. He was wearing the same outfit and had his arms tied.

“Daniel, are you ok” Jack gasped

Elek slapped Jack hard around the head “Don’t talk”

“I’m fine Jack, you”

Daniel waited to be hit but it never came. Elek hit Jack instead. 

“Ow….I didn’t talk”

“No you didn’t but he did, and as you have been told many times before. Every time  
He does something wrong it will be you that is punished”

“Well if that’s the case…Daniel are you sure you are ok,” Jack was hit harder this time around the face. Daniel could see Jacks cheek starting to turn red.

“Jack please stop talking”

Again Jack was hit hard in the same place on his face.

“Move” Elek ordered 

Jack and Daniel were marched out of the building to the outer yard.

“Nice weather” Jack commented. But again this only earned him another punch to his  
bruising face.

Jack could see a crowed in the distance not to far. He could hear shouts. They were bidding on the slaves.

Daniel was pushed forward to move and stumbled falling forward and hitting the ground

“Hey, watch it slime ball. Give the guy some warning will ya”

Jack was surprised that he didn’t get hit. “Get me some Lander” The guard nodded and ran back towards the building.

The guard returned with a vile and three other guards. Daniel didn’t know what was  
Going on. Suddenly guards surrounded Daniel and so was Jack.

But the guards grabbed Jacks arms and pushed him to his knees.  
Jacks knees cracked as he was forced down.

The guards held Jack in place and Elek stood in front of him with the vile.  
“I don’t want you talking anymore. I have to concentrate on the sale. Drink this”

“No”

Elek nodded and one of the guards punch Jack in the stomach. Jack doubled over.  
Elek raised Jacks head and tried to tip the liquid into Jacks mouth, Jack clamped his mouth shut. “Bring me the other slave”

Daniel was brought before Elek. Elek turned to Jack “You either drink this, or my guard will rape him right here and now”

Jack lunged forward to attack Elek and managed to get an arm free to punch Eleks face. Before the guards had him fully restrained. Elek wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Not very smart…. are you slave” Elek punched jacks face hard and then kicked him in the stomach. Jack gasped to get air in his lungs. And Elek managed to pour the liquid into Jacks mouth and held it closed so that Jack had to swallow.

Elek then kicked Jack again in the stomach. “We must go and get you to the sale” he said to Daniel. “Bring him,” he said to the guards pointing to Jack.

Jack was dragged between the guards towards the crowed. When he got there Daniel was taking out of his line of sight. Jack searched franticly for him and finally saw him as he was taken up on the stage.

Elek was with him. “This is a very good slave, one of the best that I have trained” Elek stripped Daniels top off so he was bare chested “He is fit, toned and will suit either a male or female master. Who will start the bids at 500 lings”?

Hands started going up as well as people shouting out bids. The bidding started to slow when it reached 6,000 lings “This is such a bargain ladies & Gentleman, such a fine specimen, you wont be sorry.” Elek turned to the winning bidder “Sold for 6,000 lings. And you wont be disappointed”. The winning bidder came up to the stage and handed Elek the money. Elek walked off the stage towards Jack. The winning bidder grabbed Daniel and grabbed Daniels cock. “Nice, we are going to have some fun” He said to Daniel Forcing him off the stage and out of Jacks view.  
Jack tried to move to follow Daniel but the guards held him in place. Jack was still struggling when Elek arrived. “Lets go home and have some fun” 

The guards marched Jack back towards the building. Half way across the field Jack had managed to free his hands and knock out one of the guards. Elek stepped forward and Jack laid a few blows to Eleks upper body and face. Jack was kicked from behind in the back and fell to the ground. “I have had enough of him…he is not worth the trouble” Elek pulled up his sleeve and pressed the blue crystal. Jack convulsed on the ground. Elek watched as Jack carried on convulsing. He walked over to Jack and kicked him hard in the side and then Jacks face. The chip on the control unit sparked “Dam…” One of the guards moved closed to Jack. “Master, he is close to death…do you want me to finish him”  
“No, I want him to suffer, leave him here to die alone”  
Elek looked down at Jack “You would have been such fun slave, but it is time to part company” With one last kick to Jacks already swollen face Elek left Jack in the field to die. Jack fought hard to keep the greyness away but he was losing and losing fast. Then he heard something that made things 10 times worse, he heard Daniel calling his name. No worse than that Screaming out his name. That was the last thing Jack heard before the greyness engulfed him.

[INFIRMARY]

Janet noticed Jack was waking. Jack had bent his knees and was rubbing the balls of his hands into his temples.  
“Can you call General Hammond and let him know Colonel O’Neill is waking up”

“Yes Madam” The nurse replied then headed to the telephone.

Janet walked over to Jacks side “Colonel, how are you feeling?”

“Like someone sedated me!” was the harsh reply

“I’m sorry colonel, but I didn’t have much other choice”

“Oh really, what about letting me go”

“You know, I couldn’t do that colonel. Not at this moment in time”

“Then when Doc…You cant keep me here forever.”

“I know. But I have your well-being in mind”

“Yeh right” Jack rubbed his face and then he felt it

His eyes opening wide and Janet saw that look…the look of betrayal.

“I needed to get some Nutrients into you quickly and this was the best way”

“THE BEST WAY! GET IT OUT!!! NOW” 

“COLONEL O’NELL” General Hammond shouted as he entered the infirmary. “I DONOT expect to hear my officers screaming at my medical staff”

“That’s ok sir” Janet tried to reassure

“No Doctor. Its not. You have stayed with Colonel O’Neill since he was brought in and if it wasn’t for you and your staff, Jack would possibly not be here to argue”

At first Jack wasn’t sure what to say.. “Sorry….”

“What was that Colonel? I don’t think Doctor Frasier heard”

“I said I was sorry, but I did not want a tube put into my stomach, I flipped, Sorry”

“That’s ok Colonel”

“Right now you have calmed down Jack we need to talk”

“I will leave you both to talk, once you have finished I will come back and remove the tube. If you can wait that long”

“Thanks Doc”

Janet left General Hammond at Jacks bedside.

“Ok Jack. And am talking to you as a friend now and not as your commanding officer. What has got into you? Doctor Frasier has informed me of the amount of weight you have lost since you have come back and they way you have been acting lately Jack…that’s just not you”

“Nothing sir, nothing. You know I hate the infirmary and the food…well its no pizza”

“What’s going on in that head of yours son?”

“Retirement”

“You don’t mean that”

“I do sir. I’ve seen to many people die under my command and I don’t want to see anymore”

“Jack…”

“General, would you write up the papers for me?”

“Jack. Are you sure this is what you want. What about having time to think about it”

“General, I have had plenty of time. While I am laying here doing nothing, there is nothing else to think about”

“You, need to get out of here and clear your mind and then let me know”

“That’s easier said then done. I’m not even aloud to leave this room let alone the mountain”

“Major Carter said that she is willing to stay with you at home. Are you still up for that”

“Yes Sir, but what about the Doc?”

“I will clear it with her and come to some agreement”

“Yeh that will be great”

“Ok son, I will go and have a word with Doctor Frasier, just behave yourself for now”

“Sir”

General Hammond made his way to Janet’s office. And walked in as Janet sat behind her desk writing up some medical files.

“How is he sir?”

“Not to bad. But I have said about him going home”

“But sir”

“No buts Doctor, we can’t hold him here indefinitely. You know what he is like. He will get out of here one way or another”

“But sir, He isn’t eating and I cant watch him if he is not here”

“Then we have to come to some agreement, Major Carter is prepared to go with him”

“I don’t know sir”

“Doctor, we don’t have much choice”

“Ok, but I want his meal times supervised and regular reviews”

“I think that could be managed, I am sure Major Carter can handle Jack”

“I will make sure she packs her P90”

General Hammond smiled “Lets give Jack the good news”

“And Sam the bad”

They both walked out of the office and over to Jack.

“Oh…this is not looking good” Jack remarked.

“Doctor Frasier has agreed you can go home.”

“YES”

“But there is a condition” General Hammond added

“OK…Hit me”

“Major Carter will be staying with you” Dr Frasier said

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed “That’s fine, lets get this show on the road” 

“Hang on Son, there is another condition”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

“All your meal times will be supervised. I will be writing a high in protein diet that you will need to follow. Major Carter will watch and log everything you eat. And on a weekly basis you will come in for me to check your progress”

“WHAT…. Come on…”

“No Colonel, its that or you stay here, your choice”

Jack looked at Janet and then to General Hammond. “OK Deal”

“Ok Colonel I will let Major Carter know what she will need to pack her P90” Hammond said looking at Janet before leaving.

Jack looked at Janet and then at General Hammond “Am I missing something?”

Janet snapped on her latex gloves “No colonel. Lie back and I will get that feeding tube removed” 

Jack laid back down 

“This isn’t going to hurt just feel a little strange” Janet unhooked the feeding bag from the tube and removed the tape holding in to Jacks cheek. “Just hold still, while I slowly pull this out”

“Go for it Doc”

Janet slowly pulled the loose end of the tube until it was completely out.

“All done Colonel”

“Great, all set to go then,” Jack said as he ready him self to hop off the bed.

Janet placed a firm hand on Jacks shoulder “Not yet colonel”

“Ow”

“Major Carter will be picking you up in about 4 hours, until then you need to prove to me that you are willing to eat. I will get my staff to bring you something”

“Oh come on Doc….”

“Colonel”

“Ok Ok …..Jell-O………….Blue Jell-O”

“Jell-O it is, I will be right back”

“No hurry” Jack laid back down and closed his eyes.

As promised Jack was brought his food.

“Here you go Sir,” The nurse said placing the tray on the table

“Nice, thanks” Jack sat up and pulled the table towards him.

He picked up the spoon and started to stab at it.

“I think its already dead Sir” Sam said as she moved to sit in the chair next to him

“Ye think”

“How’s it taste”

“Good” Jack lied

“You haven’t tried it yet have you sir?”

“No, but give me chance I have only just got it”

“Well, I will leave you to it sir, I have to see Janet and pick up your dietary sheet, I will see you in a while sir”

“Thanks Carter”

Sam made her way to Janet’s office

Tapping on the door “Hi Janet, is this a good time”

“Hi Sam, Yes course it is, I have Colonel O’Neill’s diet sheet here. Has General Hammond spoken to you about the conditions”

“Yes, supervised meal times and regular check ups.”

“That’s right, I have just given him some Jell-O as I want to make sure he has something before he leaves”

“Yeh, just saw him stabbing it to death”

“Has he eaten any of it?”

“Not then, but he might have by now”

“Well I am going to check, are you ok with getting the grocery shopping? I did make a list so it was easier then going through the meals. At least you should be able to get everything for a week in one shop”

“Thanks Janet, I will leave you to it. I will get the shopping and drop it off at Colonel O’Neill’s before coming back and picking him up”

“Ok, Sam see you later”

Sam left and Janet made her way over to Jack.

“How’s it going Colonel” Looking down at the half eaten Jell-O

“I’m really not that hungry”

“I can see that, but at least you tried and that’s all that matters”

“So”

“So …so what Colonel?”

“Am I clear to go home?”

“Yes Colonel. Major Carter is doing the grocery shopping and then will be back to collect you”

“Cool”

“Take it easy for now Colonel, I will see you before you leave”

“Thanks Doc” Jack laid back smiling. Not just that he was getting out, but because he could then do what he wanted the most. To join Daniel.

Jack closed his eyes and considered the best way to carry out his plan. He wasn’t expecting to have Major Carter around. But he would deal with that when he came to it.

Major Carter had done the shopping and dropped it off at Jacks house. Just managing to get through the doorway due to the amount of mail that was on his doormat. She put the shopping away and then went to pick up the mail. She was slightly puzzled why some of it was for Daniel, but she didn’t give it anymore thought and placed it on the hallway table. She then closed the front door behind her and left for the mountain to collect Jack.

Sam walked into the infirmary and saw Jack all ready and waiting for her.

“About time Major”

“Sorry sir, Are you ready to go?”

“What do ya think”?

“Right” ‘This is going to be fun, maybe I should have packed a Zat gun’ she wondered to herself.

Doctor Frasier came out of her office, “Ok Colonel, you are free to go. Remember to follow the dietary sheet and I will see you in a week”

Jack smiled and hopped off the bed heading towards the door.

“Are you coming Major”?

“Yes sir…” Sam turned to Janet “If you get a call with someone threatening to kill someone….”

“It will be you…I know…. I know…. just hang in there Sam”

Sam was just about the reply but Jack shouted, “Major…lets go!”

“Coming sir” Sam rolled her eyes and followed Jack out of the infirmary.

On the drive back to Jacks house, the radio was the only noise that was heard in the car.

Sam pulled up at Jacks place and got out. She was just about to walk around to the other side of the car but Jack was already out and heading towards the front door.

Jack pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He was home. But as he took a deep breath in he felt his heart ache…. He could smell Daniel. Even after this time Daniels scent was still in the air.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. “Carter…”

“Sir?”

“Where’s the beer?”

“Sorry Colonel, strictly off limits until Janet says otherwise”

“Great” Jack slammed the fridge door closed and walked back into the hallway grabbing the mail on his way into the living room.

Jack sat on the couch, he healed his shoes off and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“Do you want anything sir?”

“Beer”

“Sorry sir”

“Pizza”

“Can’t do sir”

“Daniel” Jack said under his breath

“Sorry sir missed that”

“Nothing….Nothing Carter I’m fine. I’m just going to sit here and catch up on my mail”

“Ok sir. I’m going to start lunch, I think its grilled chicken & Pasta”

“Yum” Jack said rubbing his tummy 

Jack started to open the mail. One at a time, he threw them on the floor in a pile.  
“Junk…junk…junk…. Bill…Junk” Then he stopped.  
He had opened a letter that was addressed to Daniel. Inside were two plane tickets.  
“Oh…Daniel….” Jack could see they were they were for a round trip to Paris  
Daniel was planning on a long romantic weekend. A tear rolled down Jacks cheek.  
“Oh…. Daniel…you romantic S O B …I miss you…. we will be together soon”

The rest of the mail ended up on the floor with all the other screwed up mail. But Jack carefully placed the tickets back in the envelope, folded them in half and placed them in his breast pocket.

Carter walked into the living room and saw Jack looking tired “Sir why don’t you go and lie down, you look exhausted. I will wake you when your lunch is ready”

Jack looked at Carter. He was tired. “I think I will….” Jack got up and went up to his room. Looking around it was exactly the way Daniel and him had left it. He walked around to his side of the bed and climbed in. Not even bothering to remove his clothing. Jack rolled onto his side facing Daniels pillow. Jack pulled the pillow closed to his face. Jack buried his face into the pillow. Taking in deep breaths and inhaling Daniels scent. It wasn’t long before Jack fell asleep.

Sam went upstairs to check on him after a couple of hours, Jack was still asleep but restless. He wasn’t shouting out but Sam knew he was distressed.

As Sam walked over to him Jack sat bolt upright. He wiped away the sweat off his face with his hands.

“Are you ok Sir”?

“Fine Carter, fine” Jack got out of the bed “I’m going to take a shower” he said pointing to the bathroom.

“Ok Sir, lunch will be ready by then”

“I will be down in a bit” Jack walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam went down stairs and started to dish up the lunch. She could here the water running and then stop. After a while she could here Jack coming down the stairs.

Carter called out from the kitchen “Its all ready sir, if you take a seat at the table I will bring it over” 

“Right”

Jack sat himself down and tapped his fingers against the pine tabletop.

“Here you go sir, grilled chicken & pasta” Carter put the plate in front of him

“Thanks Carter”

Jack picked up his knife and fork. Carter watched him for a few minutes then asked

“Is everything ok sir?”

“Yeh, sorry, in a world of my own” Jack started to cut the chicken up.

Jack managed a few mouthfuls in the time it had taken Sam to clean her plate.

“Not that hungry Sir?”

“I’m fine Carter thanks” stabbing his fork into a twirl of pasta.

“Its just you haven’t eaten much”

“Well I guess you will have something to report that back to the good ol Doc then” Jack dropped his fork down onto the table and stood up. “I’m off to watch the Hockey” Jack went into the living room and got himself comfortable on the couch.

Sam collected the plates & glasses up and went into the kitchen to fill the dishwasher.  
She looked at the diet sheet stuck to the fridge so she knew what she was going to be making for dinner. Empting the left overs into the bin she made a mental note of how much Jack had eaten. As she would have to let Janet know.

Once Sam had done everything in the kitchen she made her way into the living room and sat on one of the easy chairs. Grabbing a book from the lamp table she settled for a long afternoon.

Sam didn’t notice the time fly, glancing up at the clock and seeing the time, she knew she gets engrossed in her books but eight hours. Jack was asleep on the couch. Sam got up and stretched her legs. It was time to start the dinner anyway. As she passed the couch Jack awoke “ I’m just going to start Dinner, do you want me to get you a drink while I’m up?”

“No I’m fine thanks, what’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti bolognaise”

“Have we any Tabasco?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll have a look”

“Can’t have spaghetti without Tabasco”

Sam checked the cupboards and shouted from the kitchen “No Tabasco Sir”

“Crap…you don’t fancy a drive do you?”

“Sir?”

“Going to the store and getting me some” giving Sam his puppy eyes look

Sam looked at Jack and smiled “Ok sir, I wont be long” she grabbed her car keys and coat and left the house to head for the store.

As soon as Jack heard the door close he bolted upstairs and grabbed his overnight bag. Throwing a few bits in it he went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. “Crap why are there never any drugs when you need them” He slammed the mirror door shut. He went into the bedroom and he took some cash off the dresser then grabbing his bag off the bed. He took his truck keys from the hall table and left the house. He chucked his bag in the back and got in. “Right Jack were to, not the cabin that will be the first place they will look.” He turned the ignition key and drove down the road.

Sam arrived back to the house noticing that Jacks truck had gone she ran into the house. “Sir…Sir” she shouted as she checked all the rooms. “Great” Sam reached into her pocket for her mobile when there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it a screamed… “Daniel…My god Daniel, we thought you were dead”

“Yeh I know, I had it all from General Hammond and Janet”

“Come here” Sam gave Daniel a tight hug “Its good to see you”

“You to Sam”

Sam released her hold on Daniel 

“What happened? How did you escape? When did you get…”

“In time Sam right now I want to see Jack”

Sam frowned

“Where’s Jack Sam?”

“I’m not sure Daniel, he sent me to get something and I have just got back and he’s gone”

“Gone…Gone where?”

“I don’t know Daniel”

“We have got to find him”

“I know, but where do we start…?”

“He wont go to the cabin as he will guess that’s the first place we will look. Can you check his credit card usage, and see if he has booked a hotel or something?”

“Yeh, I can do that from the SGC, you coming?”

“Yeh” Taking another quick look around Jacks place and closing the front door.

Jack pulled up to the motel and asked for a room

“Just for tonight?”

“Yeh that’s right, I plan to be gone by the morning”

“Ok Sir, that’s $60 dollars, will that be cash or card?”

“Cash” Jack said as he handed over the money.

“That’s room 314, would you please sign the register” turning the registration book around for Jack to sign.

Jack looked at the owner and then the book. 

“Yeh sure” picking up the pen he signed…. he signed Jack Jackson-O’Neill

The owner handed over the key to Jack

“Have a nice stay”

“Thanks” Jack put the key in his pocket and headed to his room

Back at the SGC Sam and Daniel where searching Jacks credit card activity. But Jack hadn’t used it in months.

Daniel shock his head “He’s not stupid, Jack will use cash so he can’t be traced”

“Then how are we going to find him?”

Then they both looked at each other and said “THOR”

“I will talk to general Hammond about sending a message to Thor” Sam quickly left the lab heading for General Hammonds office.

“Lets hope we can contact him in time” Daniel sighed to himself.

Sam knocked the Generals door. “Sir”

“Yes Major Carter”

“I need to send a message to Thor”

“May I ask why?”

“Yes sir, Colonel O’Neill knows we will be trying to find him, so he is using cash that he already had. Therefore we can’t trace his movements”

“But Thor can”

“Yes Sir”

“Do it”

“Thank you sir” 

Sam made her way into the control room and sent the message

Jack unpacked his bag taking out four pill bottles that he had brought on the way to the motel, one bottle from each pharmacy. And a large bottle of whiskey.

Locking the door and closing the curtains Jack took out the photo of Daniel that he had with him and the Paris tickets. Placing them on the bed next to him he opened the pill bottles and tipped the contents out onto the bed. He unscrewed the cap of the whiskey bottle and took a swig, along with a handful of pills.  
Another long swig of whiskey washed the pills down. Jack grabbed another handful and swallowed them with more whiskey.

Jack picked up the photo of Daniel “I love you Danny…I am so sorry that I got you killed, but we will be together soon” Jack grabbed a few more handfuls of the pills and finished off the whiskey. He was starting to get woozy and laid down.  
Jack closed his eyes and waited…. waited for him to be with Daniel.

“Any news from Thor?” Daniel asked Sam as she came back into the Lab

“Nothing yet Daniel, the asguard high council are trying to contact him. He is on a mission and they don’t know how long it’s going to take to contact him, they will pass the message on as soon as they do, just to save on time”

“I’m worried Sam, Janet said that he has lost so much weight and hasn’t been himself since he returned”

“No Daniel, He is different, like he’s lost something”

“Yeh I know what that feels like”

“Don’t worry Daniel, Thor will find him”

“Yeh, I know he will find him…. but will it be in time”

“Daniel?”

“Sorry being silly”

Sam went over to Daniel and gave him a hug “He will be fine Daniel I am sure of it”

“I just wish I was Sam”

Daniel held on tight.

The hours ticked away and still no news from Thor.

Then Janet’s voice came over the tannoy “Dr Jackson & Major Carter to the infirmary”

“What’s that about” Sam looked puzzled at Daniel.

“Don’t know, lets go and find out”

Daniel and Sam made their way to the infirmary; the sound of beeping machines and chatter filled the air.

“What’s going on Janet?” Sam asked looking around

“Follow me” Janet led the way to behind a closed curtain

Daniels heart skipped a beat as there on the bed was Jack…. his Jack. And from the sounds of the monitor he was alive.

“WHAT…. When?”

“Daniel take a breath. Thor found him in a motel room. He had taken a cocktail of drugs and alcohol. But he is going to be fine. I have him on a ventilator just to give him a rest”

“Can I stay with him?”

“Yes Daniel that’s fine, but you need to rest to. Jack will be out for awhile, I have him lightly sedated”

“Thanks Janet” Daniel sat in the chair next to Jacks bed. He wanted to take Jacks hand in his but he couldn’t. Not with people watching.  
But there will be plenty of time for that. As soon as Jack was awake. Daniel was just glad that Jack was here, safe.

“Janet…. he’s going to be ok isn’t he?”

“Yes Sam, he will be fine. He is just lucky Thor found him when he did, if it had been a few hours later then we would have lost him”

“Well I better go and send a message to Teal’c to let him know”

“How is it going on Dakara?”

“Fine, Teal’c seems to be optimistic”

“Good, I’ll let you go, I’m just going to do a last check on the Colonel”

“I’m just going to say hi to the colonel and then I will see you later” 

Sam went over to Jacks bedside “Hi Daniel Just came to say hi before I leave”

“That’s ok Sam, thanks”

“Do you need anything”?

“No I’m fine thanks” ‘ I have everything here that I want’ he thought to himself

“Ok…See you later Sir” Sam said looking at Jack. “Catch you later Daniel”

“Bye Sam”

Sam walked out of the infirmary as Janet came over to Jack. “Hi Colonel, I am just going to check a few readings and leave you in Daniels safe hands”  
Janet took some readings and checked Jacks IV and ventilator making a few notes in Jacks file she turned to Daniel.

“Daniel, you can hold his hand if you want. I have turned the camera off”

“WHAT!!”

“Its ok Daniel, I know”

Daniel looked all around him “What do you mean…YOU KNOW”

“Daniel I do both of your physicals, I am not blind, no matter how careful you both are”

“BUT”

“Its ok, I am not going to say anything. Jack hasn’t been so happy in a long time. I am pleased he has found someone”

Daniel was shocked; he didn’t know what to say

“Look after him Daniel, talk to him. He can hear you, and that’s what he needs”

Daniel smiled, taking Jacks hand “Thanks Janet”

“See you both later” Janet closed the curtains around them both.

Daniel stood up and kissed Jacks forehead.

“Jack I love you, and I am staying here until you wake up and let me see those beautiful brown eyes.”

Daniel sat back down and started to tell Jack his story about his time in the hands of Serket. 

Janet popped her head in now and then just to check on Jacks vital signs. Daniel had nearly finished telling his story when he felt Jacks fingers move in his hand. “Jack…Jack babe it’s me, can you hear me…. Janet…. Janet comes quick”

Janet came running. “What’s happened”?

“He’s waking up”

Janet checked his vitals, “He is at that…I’m just going to turn the ventilator off, now Daniel I need you to help me. When Jacks wakes fully he is going to struggle with the tube down his throat. So I need you to keep talking to him ok”

“Ok.” 

Jack could hear Daniel…. Was he dead…. was he alive…but he could hear Daniel.

He had something stuck in his throat, he wanted it out, he wanted to call to Daniel but couldn’t because something was in his throat. Jack tried to grab the end that was sticking out of his mouth.

“Daniel hold his hands, Jack, listen to me you have a breathing tube in your throat”

Someone was restraining him, ‘let me go, I want to see Daniel’ Jack tried to fight his capture “Jack, listen to me, its Daniel” Jack suddenly stopped. “Jack I need you to listen to Janet, will you do that” Jack was still settled. 

“Jack, Can you open your eyes for me”

Slowly Jacks eyes opened “Well done, now you know the procedure for getting this tube out”

Jack nodded

“OK on the count of three you need to cough for me and I am going to pull it out”

Again Jack nodded.

“Ok 1…2…3”

Jack coughed and Janet pulled the tube out.

“Well done Colonel, Let me sit you up and you can have something to drink”

Daniel helped Janet sit Jack up in the bed and placed a glass of water to his lips

“Small sips Colonel”

Jack took a few sips. Constantly looking at Daniel.

“Jack…I am real”

“Not dead” Croakily

“No Jack, I am not and neither are you”

“Real”

“Yes Jack I’m real”

“I’m going to leave you two alone, take it easy Colonel” Janet smiled looking at Daniel. 

Jack was not taking his eyes off Daniel

Daniel knew what Jack needed. He leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Jack looked shocked… “Its ok Jack, the camera is off…Janet knows”

Jack didn’t need telling twice and took Daniels Face between his hands and kissed him. …Hard.

“I love you Daniel, and I cant live without you”

“That’s something we need to talk about”

“What that I love you”

“No Jack, that you cant live without me”

“But I cant Daniel”

“Jack, is that why you did what you did?”

“Daniel…I don’t want to talk about it”

“But I do Jack, I don’t what to know that whenever I go missing that you are going to harm yourself because of me”

“No…”

“No what Jack”

“NO I cant”

“Cant what Jack…Please talk to me”

“I…. I” Jack turned his face away from Daniel

“Jack, I love you with all my heart & soul. But I need you to look at me and talk to me”

“I thought I had lost you… I thought I had killed you, it was my fault”

“No Jack it wasn’t, we were both captured, and as you can see I am alive”

“But if I hadn’t screwed up then we wouldn’t have been captured, I’m jinxed”

“Is that what you think”

“Yeh”

“Well your wrong. We were set up Jack. They knew we were going to be there. They were waiting for us Jack”

“Ambushed”

“Yes Jack, we were ambushed, but that’s not the only reason you did what you did Jack”

“You know I’m no good with Feel….”

“Feelings Jack, I know, spill”

“Dan,”

“Don’t Danny me…. Spill”

“I didn’t want to be without you, you are my life Danny, my lover, my soul mate. I just couldn’t face the fact that I would never see you again. I didn’t want to see another day knowing that I wouldn’t see your beautiful blue eyes and your gorgeous smile again, so I felt my only option was to join you in heaven”

Daniel kissed Jack passionately, only coming up for air “wow Jack…so much for not being good with the feelings issue”

“So you don’t think I’m a screw ball?”

“Jack, you are a screwball, but you are my screwball. So you are not going to do anything stupid like this again?”

“As long as you don’t die again”

“Jaaaack”

“No Daniel, I promise, now come & kiss me”

And Daniel was pleased to complie…

The End…..


End file.
